


I Thought I was Part of the Family

by ilovemiax



Series: I Think There's a Flaw in my Code [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Markus and Simon get Kinky While Painting, Minor Character Death, Painting, Panic Attacks, Post-Pacifist Ending, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Destruction, Self-Harm, Seriously there's not enough love for him, Simon Backstory, Simon-centric, Smut, Sort of? - Freeform, Suicide Attempt, This is a dark story, carl & markus are father and son, carl isn't fucking dead y'all stop killing the old man, domestic android simon, first chapter is pure joy, leo & markus are brothers, leo redemption, no beta we die like men, red ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemiax/pseuds/ilovemiax
Summary: “It’s a friendship bracelet because we’ll be friends forever and ever, right Simon?”Simon slipped on the bracelet. “Forever and ever.”-----Unlike most androids, Simon had everything. He had caring owners who treated him like family. Simon loved caring for his family. But then everything spiraled and Simon became the outlet for the constant shouting and abuse. This is Simon’s backstory before he arrives in Jericho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because Simon doesn't get enough love he's a fic torturing my poor son. Warnings are in the tags so if you're not a fan of dark things, turn away now.
> 
> David Cage, give us a Simon DLC. And make it gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE (8/20): Hey y'all should check out the fanart [Bogi92](https://www.deviantart.com/bogilowa/art/Simon-Detroit-Become-Human-Fanart-760506311) did for this fic!!

The PL600 observed the man who had just bought him. A quick scan told him the man’s name was Francis Berner. A 45-year-old small business owner of a crafting store called Strings n’ Things. The man’s dress sense is immaculate but his fingers have traces of glue and construction paper dye. The little girl next to him stared up at the android with wide curious eyes. Her name was Aubrey, Francis’ 9-year-old daughter. An adorable little girl with a perfect braids and light up sneakers. The PL600 immediately came to the conclusion he was going to like this family.

“Have you decided on a name?” The CybeLife Employee asked.

Francis looked down at his daughter and smiled urging her forward. “She’s been coming up with names for almost a week.”  looked at the PL600 then back her her father. “Go on, sweetheart.” He encouraged.

“PL600, register your name.” The CyberLife Employee instructed.

Aubrey stepped forward. “Simon.”

“My name is Simon.”

 

\-----

 

Aubrey held Simon’s hand tugging him into their house. It’s a perfect little place that looks well lived in. Simon took in the house and wondered if he was really needed. The house was clean and everything was organized. It was practically a DIYer’s paradise. Simon highly suspected that Francis did all the interior decorating and organizing himself.

Francis shut the door behind them and smiled. “So, uh, this is our home. It’s not much, but I’m sure it beats the CyberLife store.” He looks around, “Basically, you’re in charge of cleaning the house. Er, well I guess anything you’re programmed to do. I know right now it doesn’t look like there’s anything to do so, why don’t you help me make dinner?”

“Yes, Mr. Berner.” Simon replied back with a smile and adds the item to a task list.

**[Help Make Dinner]**

“Just call me Francis. None of that Mr. Berner bullsh-” Francis quickly corrects himself, “-shorts.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes, “I know what bullshit is, Dad.”

“Aubrey!”

“I do!”

“That doesn’t mean you can repeat it. Those words are grown-up words that should not be said out loud. Understand?”

Francis turns to Simon, “Please make sure she don’t repeat any no-no words.”

Simon nods and adds it to his task list.

**[Make Dinner]**

**[Watch Aubrey’s Language]**

Aubrey tugs at Simon, “Come see my room, Si!”

Simon takes a glance at Francis who nods his approval and the android goes off with Aubrey to her room. He watched her braids bounce as she eagerly dragged him into her room.

Simon wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he entered Aubrey’s room, but a full planetarium was not on that list. He couldn’t help the breath of amazement as he looked at her custom made ceiling painted constellations and completed with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. “Aubrey, this is amazing.”

She giggled at his reaction. “I’m going to be an astronaut one day and I’m going to fly with the stars. And I’ll bring one home for Dad and for you.”

Something inside of Simon swelled and he couldn't quite place what it was.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

“Wait here.” Aubrey let go of his hand and ran to her bedside and opened the nightstand. She retrieved something from inside and hid it behind her back.

“What’ve you got?” Simon asked tearing his eyes from her ceiling.

Aubrey shook her head and instructed, “Close your eyes.” Simon shut his eyes. He heard her  walking closer to him. “Hold out your hand.” He did and felt her deposit something into his hand. Something made of yarn and beads. “Okay,” she said, “open.”

Simon opened his eyes and looked down at his open palm. It was a bracelet made from green string and pink beads. In letter beads he saw the letters S-I-M-O-N. “That’s my name.” He smiled at Aubery who looked proud of her work. “I love it.”

She held up a matching one with the letters of her own name. “It’s a friendship bracelet because we’ll be friends forever and ever, right Simon?”

Simon slipped on the bracelet. “Forever and ever.”

“Promise?”

Simon kelt down and stuck out his pinky finger and locked it with hers. “I promise. We’re going to be friends forever and ever.” Aubrey giggled with delight and hugged Simon.

“Aubrey!” Francis’ voice boomed from the kitchen, “I’m going to need Simon’s help now. You can show him all your things later.”

Aubrey sighed, “Okay!”

Simon stood with a smile and gave Aubrey a small pat on the head before walking back into the kitchen.

He found Francis with a cutting board out with onions and garlic. The stove was on with a pot of water and an open container of spaghetti. “Simon, will you start chopping the garlic and onions? I always cry chopping onions.” Simon maneuvered his way to the chopping board and began to chop. Francis hesitated for a moment before he asked, “Can you… cry, Simon?”

“I am built with tear ducts and a saline solution, I would not feel the pain of onion juice.”

“Can androids feel pain?”

For some reason, the line of questioning left an odd feeling inside Simon but he brushed it aside. He choked it up to simple human curiosity. “No, we’re not programmed to feel pain.”

 

\-----

 

Over the next few weeks Simon settled into a routine within the Berner family. There was really not much Simon could do at home since the house was never in a state of disarray and Francis made it sure that Simon wasn’t meant to be a maid. He did laundry and dusted when the house needed it. Aubrey was in charge of all her own toys and chores. Francis was insistent that she learn responsibilities and Simon was to assist if she needed it. More often than not, Simon and Francis would take Aubrey to school in the mornings then head to Strings n’ Things where Simon would help Francis take care of customers.

But on this particular day, Simon was left at home due to Aubrey inviting her friends over for a sleepover which left the house in a state of disorganization. One that Francis had tried to help clean but ended up becoming overwhelmed. Simon had assured him that by the time he got home from work, the house would be sparkling.

Simon turned on the Roomba (affectionately named Boomy by Aubrey) who began to suck glitter from the carpet. Simon worked on rearranging the furniture and taking down the girls’ fort. Softly, he began humming to himself. There was a dull ache in his chest, a feeling he wasn’t familiar with. Simon frowned and ran a diagnostic.

**[All Systems Functional]**

The dull ache wouldn’t leave but his systems were fine so he let it go. Simon began humming again to distract himself from the odd ache in his chest. He lost himself in his work until the house was spotless. Just like the very first day Simon had been brought home.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

There it was again. That odd ache. Simon was tempted to run another diagnostics but didn’t. He knew it would come back with a functional system. He should talk to Francis about it. Simon glanced at the clock on the microwave. Francis and Aubrey would be coming home any minute so he figured he’d start dinner.

**[Make Dinner]**

The phone rang and Simon answered, “Berner Residence. This is Simon.”

“Simon, it’s me.” Francis’ voice filtered through the phone. “Have you started making dinner?”

“Not yet, I was just about to. I finished cleaning the house.” He could hear Aubrey instructing her father what to say in the background.

“Good, good. Listen, don’t make dinner. Aubrey is- honey, Daddy is driving, don’t touch that- she wants to help make dinner so wait for us, okay?”

“I’ll wait.” Simon agreed, “is there anything she wants to make? I can start taking out the ingredients.”

He hears a struggle over the phone followed by Aubrey’s voice, “Hi Simon!”

“Hello Aubrey,” He smiled and the ache came back.

More noise filled his ears, “ _Aubrey Eleanor Berner!_ Sit back down!”

“Bye, Simon!”

“Goodbye, Aubrey.” Simon waited patiently for Francis to get back on the phone.

There was a loud sigh, “Breakfast. Aubrey says she wants breakfast for dinner.”

Simon laughed, “I’ll get out breakfast ingredients then.”

“See you in a few minutes, bye Simon.” Francis hung up the phone.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

What was that ache?

 

\-----

 

Simon frowned as he scoured the internet for any idea about what the dull ache in his chest meant. Everything the internet came up with brought him to the same conclusion. He was having a heart attack and should consult a doctor immediately. It was ridiculous. Androids couldn’t have heart attacks.

“Everything okay with you, Si?” Francis watched Simon’s LED spin from yellow to blue. For the past couple hours the pair had been sitting on the couch reading. Aubrey was away at a week long summer camp so it was just Simon and Francis. “Your little light thing has been spinning yellow for a while.”

Simon reached up to touch his LED for a moment. “Yes,” he acknowledged, “I’m okay. I have come to the conclusion that I may be having a heart attack.”

That caught Francis’ attention and she bolted up in alarm, “What!? I didn’t know androids could have heart attacks! What do I do, do I call CyberLife?”

“I don’t know.” Simon answered. “I have run a diagnostic but it continues to tell me that all my systems are functional. But I can’t get rid of the ache.”

Francis paused and then, “Simon, what ache?”

“Over the past few months I have had an ache inside of me.” He pointed to his chest. “I can’t get rid of it and it happens whenever I think of you or Aubrey.”

Suddenly, Francis’ face broke out in a massive grin and he burst out laughing. “Simon, you’re not having a heart attack. It’s called a feeling. Love, maybe.”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[Androids Don’t Feel]**

“Androids are not programmed to feel.” Simon argued.

Francis smiled, “Well maybe it’s something that goes beyond programming.” Simon frowned, he wasn’t sure he liked going beyond his programming. “You should read poems or something,” Francis suggested, “it might help you understand.”

“Noted.” Simon took the time to download a few poems and romantic novels which all describe the feeling of love as a dull ache that occured when thinking about something pleasurable. “There is an awful lot of sexual content in some of these novels.” He observed aloud.

Francis choked on his coffee, “Fuck, Simon!”

“My apologies, Francis.”

He almost didn’t notice Francis watching him with piercing eyes and an expression he had never seen before. “Did you just read a bunch of porn?”

Simon tilted his head, “They were categorized in the romance section.”

“It’s porn.” Francis insisted.

He did a quick search, “I believe the correct category for written porn is called erotica.”

Francis threw his hands in the air in a form of surrender. “I am not going to argue with that.” He chucked at Simon’s innocence. “Um…” He glanced at Simon his eyes flickering briefly to Simon’s pants. “Ah, fuck it. Simon are you… anatomically correct?”

The question took the android off guard and for a brief moment his LED spun yellow. “I am but purely for cosmetic reasons.”

Francis looked nervous, “So you can’t have sex?”

“It is not my primary function.” A different kind of ache filled Simon. This time it didn’t feel as nice as the ‘love’ feeling. This ache felt dangerous.

“I know, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

Simon wasn’t sure how to answer the question. “I suppose I have the capacity to have sex since I have the parts required.”

Francis nodded and said nothing after. The question never came up again.

 

\----

 

School was going to begin again soon and Simon was more than happy to go back to school shopping with Aubrey. Francis opted to stay home saying he wasn’t feeling well. Simon offered to pick up some medication but was denied saying they already had medication at home. It was a lie that Simon picked up on, but said nothing.

Aubrey held Simon’s hand as they walked through the isles of the store. A basket hung on Simon’s elbow filled with the necessary school supplies in various colors but all with a space theme. It wasn’t long before Simon took notice that there were other domestic androids with their families. He felt Aubrey’s grip on his hand tighten. Something was wrong.

Gently, Simon took he aside and away from all the other families. He knelt down to see her eye to eye. “Aubrey what’s wrong?”

“Dad isn’t here because he doesn't love me.”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

Shocked, Simon shook his head, “Bre, that’s not true. Your Dad is just sick. That’s not something he can control.”

“Yes it is.” She insisted, “I saw him eat cherry rock candy and it made him sick.”

“Cherry rock candy?” Simon furrows his brow. He’d never seen Francis eating rock candy before. The only candy in the house were the chocolate bars that Francis hid on top of the refrigerator. Which, Simon knew Aubrey didn’t know about.

Aubrey nodded, tears filling her eyes. “I saw him eating it before breakfast.”

Simon did his best to reassure Aubrey, “I’m sure your Dad didn’t mean to make himself sick. He loves you, I know he does. You’re just sad because he’s not here right now.” Aubrey didn’t respond. “How about we finish up here and when we get home you can tell your Dad everything you got. Like a space mission. We’re on an alien planet right now and-” he gestures to the basket, “-these are your scientific discoveries.”

Aubrey brightens up a little, “Okay.”

“Commander Aubrey, are you ready to take on this mission?”

“Yes, I am!”

Simon scooped Aubrey up and placed her on his shoulders. “Then we are ready for blast off!”

“Simon?” He looked up and Aubrey’s bright eyes.

“Yes, Commander Aubrey?”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

 

The pair arrived home to find all the lights off and the TV on. A half-eaten microwave dinner was on the coffee table and Francis was nowhere to be found. “Aubrey, go to your room and put your things away. I’ll check on your dad and make dinner.” Aubrey nodded and did as she was told disappearing down the hallway.

Simon cleared up the microwave dinner and turned the TV off. He made his way to Francis’ room where he hear a soft groaning noise. He knocked softly. “Francis? Are you alright?” There was no response. Simon checked the door and found it unlocked. “Francis, I’m coming in.” He gave it a moment but after no response, he pushed the door open.

Francis was lying on his back, surrounded by used tissues, clad only in boxers, and fast sleep. “ _He must really be sick,”_ Simon pitied the man and walked in. Carefully, he cleared off the tissues, and picked up Francis. The man was a lot heavier than he looked and Simon knew if he wasn’t an android, he wouldn’t be able to pick him up.

Francis groaned loudly at the movement but otherwise remained still as Simon tucked him into bed. Then, out of the corner of his eye, Simon saw the cherry rock candy Aubrey had been referring to. He scanned it.

**[Red Ice]**

**[C** **17** **H** **21** **NO** **4** **]**

**[acetone, lithium, thirium, toluene, hydrochloric acid]**

“Simon.” Simon jumped a the sound of his name and saw Aubrey looking at him from the open door.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

He quickly put the drugs into Francis’ night stand and joined Aubrey. He shut the door and ushered her away. “What would you like for dinner? I’ll make you anything you like.”

 

\-----

 

“Aubrey, stay away from the pond!” Simon called out, “It’s not completely frozen yet. You’ll fall in and get sick.” It was the beginning of winter and snow had just started to make its way into Detroit. The overzealous Aubrey had insisted on an outdoor picnic with Simon and Francis.

The two toaded behind her as she ran through the snow covered grass. Other families were out and about as well. It was a beautiful morning and Simon was glad to be out of the house.

“You’re so lucky you can’t feel this cold.” Francis shivered in his puffy coat. “I’ve been here twenty years and I still can’t get used to this shit.”

“My internal temperature regulator keeps me at an optimal operating temperatures,” Simon supplied helpfully.

Francis laughed, “You and your programming never cease to amuse me.”

He smiled at Francis and watches Aubrey fall backwards into the snow and start making a snow angel. “Dad, Simon, come help me!”

“Alright, we’re coming, we’re coming!” Francis jogged over to Aubrey with Simon close behind. Francis flops down and begins making his next to Aubrey’s. Simon kneels in the snow unsure of what to do. He observed Francis and Aubrey waving their arms and legs in a ridiculous fashion. “Come on, Si.” Francis grabbed Simon and yanked him down into the snow. “Just do what we were doing. Spread your arms and legs and just-” He made the motion, “-flap around for a bit.”

Simon copied the motion. Aubrey sat up and laughed. “You look silly, Si.” She laughed herself into Simon’s arms. “Surprise hug!” She shouted. He laughed and hugged her back tightly. “Daddy, surprise hugs!” Francis laughed and gave in, embracing both Aubrey and Simon.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

“We’re going to be together forever, right?” Aubrey asked.

“Forever and ever, sweetheart.” Francis promised.

They looked at Simon expecting an answer. Simon felt his heart swell.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

“I’ll stay with you forever and ever.” He promised and added it to his task list.

**[Stay Forever]**

“You better.” Francis ordered with a smile. He pressed a kiss to his daughter’s head and then pressed a kiss to Simon’s head.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

Francis stood and brushed show off his clothes. “Simon, help me get the picnic set up.”

Simon stood as well, “Yes, Francis.”

The pair turned for a second before they heard the worst sound imaginable. The sound of ice breaking followed by the sound Aubrey’s scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coping is hard for Simon especially when he doesn't know what coping is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst begins here. It gets real fucking dark from here on out. Proceed with caution and don't say I didn't warn you.
> 
> Chapter warnings: abuse, drug use, rape/non-con (Simon's a confused android who isn't informed on consent)

It had been a full month since Aubrey died. The house was cold, grey, and silent. Without Aubrey, the house was lifeless. There was no laughter, no more bright colors. If Simon hadn’t been keeping the house in order, it would look completely abandoned. Francis slipped into a depression and stopped talking. Simon was filled with a dull ache that never went away. He didn’t need to be human or do research to know the ache was sadness.

Simon never went into Aubrey’s room. It was unspoken between him and Francis that her room was never to be touched ever again. The door remained closed. Once, Simon tried to go inside to keep her room from collecting dust, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He just stood in front of her door until Francis ordered him to stop. It was the first time Francis had spoken to him since she died.

A rift grew between the pair. Simon did his best to keep Francis from falling apart. He did laundry when he needed to (and sometime when he didn’t need to) and kept cooking even though it went untouched. He kept all reminders of Aubrey out of sight including his friendship bracelet. It was too painful to keep wearing so Simon kept it in the pocket of his pants. He couldn’t bring himself to part with it, but he couldn’t keep wearing it. Just having it close was good enough for him.

Routine became Simon’s comfort. Simon lost himself in his programming. He did precisely what he was supposed to do. He kept the house clean and waited for orders. If there were no orders given, he kept himself on standby mode until he saw something needed to be cleaned. His task list remained the same.

**[Clean House]**

**[Make Dinner]**

**[Stay Forever]**

Red Ice became Francis’ comfort. There was no point in hiding it anymore. He went to work, came home, got high, got drunk, passed out, repeat. The house was covered in bits of Red Ice that never seemed to go away no matter how thoroughly Simon scrubbed. He hated seeing Francis this way, but didn’t know of any other ways to make him feel better. And how was Simon supposed to comfort Francis when he couldn’t even figure out how to comfort himself? Everytime Simon was around the man his stress levels were at a constant 15%.

Simon watched Francis stumble through the door and shut it. He immediately dropped to the couch and began his usual motions of crushing and heating Red Ice.

“Get me a beer.”

“Yes, Francis.”

Simon went to the kitchen and grabbed Francis a beer noting that there were only two left. Now a days, the refrigerator was stocked with beer and microwavable foods. Simon didn’t bother cooking proper foods once he noticed their current budget. The store wasn’t doing so well which meant they could only afford premade food. And Simon didn’t eat so it helped.

He returned to the living room and handed Francis his beer. The man blew a cloud of smoke and downed half the beer at once. “Francis,” Simon spoke up, “I have noted that there is one beer left in the refrigerator. Would you like me to go to the store and buy some?”

Francis nodded, “Yeah, do whatever. Get some-” He waved his hand in the general direction of the kitchen, “-food or something. Make something that doesn’t come out of a box tonight.”

“Yes, Francis.”

Simon went to the door and opened it. “Thank you, Simon.”

The good ache was back, but only for a second. “You're welcome.”

 

\----

 

The store was never a good distraction for Simon. It reminded him too much of Aubrey. She loved going with him and riding on his shoulders or pushing the cart even though she was too short to properly steer.

_“Keep the shuttle on course, Commander Aubrey.”_

_“I can’t there’s a meteor shower up ahead Si! You have to take control!”_

He shoved away the painful memory and focused on the task at hand.

**[Buy Groceries]**

Simon entered the alcohol aisle and grabbed Francis’ standard beer. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed an android whose design he’d never seen before. For the first time a different ache filled Simon; this time it was in his stomach. The android was stunning. His skin was dark and when he turned to look at Simon he was captivated by striking green eyes.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[Thirium Pump Regulator Malfunction]**

**[Running Diagnostic]**

**[Contact CyberLife]**

Simon felt like he was glued to the spot and unable to tear his eyes away from the beautiful Android. “Move you fucking tin can.” Simon was harshly shoved aside by a rude man and he stumbled backwards out of his way and into the beautiful android.

“S-sorry!” Simon quickly apologized. His pump regulator jumped again.

**[Thirium Pump Regulator Malfunction]**

**[Running Diagnostic]**

**[Contact CyberLife]**

“It’s alright.” The beautiful android replied, “Are you okay?”

Simon nodded. Warnings popped up across his vision but he quickly shoved them away. They were getting in the way of his view of the beautiful android. He wanted to keep staring. He wanted to get lost in those green eyes.

“I’m okay.” His voice came out as a near whisper and the ache in his stomach spread to his chest. This pump regular was going crazy.

The beautiful android nodded and smiled.

**[System Overheating]**

**[Initiating Cooldown in 4:59]**

“I’m glad you’re alright.” He said. “I must be going.” Simon watched the beautiful android walk away. For the first time since Aubrey’s death, he felt okay. He wanted to follow the beautiful android. Simon took a step towards him- His task list popped up with his programming warning him the path to the fresh food was in the opposite direction. Simon cursed his programming and walked away.

 

\----

 

Simon opened the door and found Francis exactly where he had left him. On the couch getting high and two empty beer cans. “Fucking finally!” Francis leapt from the couch and grabbed the beer from Simon. He wasted no time in popping one open and downing it all at once. He reached for another and opened it. Francis sighed in relief and went back to the couch taking the full six pack with him. Simon knew it would be gone by the end of the night.

He proceeded to the kitchen and began his new task of making dinner. Simon looked down to see the ingredients he’d bought and found himself staring at spaghetti. Aubrey’s favorite dish and the very first meal he’d ever made in the house.

Francis stood and Simon quickly busied himself into cooking. Maybe serving her favorite food was a way to start healing. He hears Francis shuffling into the kitchen the stop to stare. Simon knew he wasn’t programmed with a sixth sense, but he would _feel_ the way Francis’ eyes bored into him.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“I’m cooking dinner.”

“Why?”

Simon was confused and he stopped what he was doing to look at Francis. “You told me to.”

“I told you to?” Francis let out a laugh that chilled Simon to his core. “I fucking _told_ you to?”

**[^ Stress Level 25%]**

“Yes, Francis.”

Francis moved close to Simon who stood absolutely still. He jabbed finger into Simon’s chest. If the android could feel pain, he knew the jab would have hurt. “Is that all you can say? ‘Yes, Francis?’”

The dangerous ache was back. “I am programmed to-”

“Shut up.” Simon shut his mouth.

**[^ Stress Levels 30%]**

“You have to do everything I fucking tell you to, don’t you?” Simon nodded. “How about this?”

He was unprepared for the fist that went flying directly into his face. He stumbled backwards and crashed into the counter. “How about that?” Francis demanded. “If I order you to take a punch would you take it?”

**[^ Stress Levels 50%]**

Simon didn’t want to say yes, but he knew his programming wouldn’t allow it. “Yes, Francis.”

“Then fucking take it.” Automatically, it added to his task list.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[Make Dinner]**

**[Take Punches]**

**[Stay Forever]**

Another punch sent him to the floor with blue blood dripping from his face. Francis’ fists went flying. More punches followed and Simon could only lie there and take it. He was glad he couldn’t feel pain but there was something else he was feeling. His LED spun red.

**[^ Stress Levels 70%]**

The dangerous ache intensified and he felt something wet coming from his eyes. He was crying.

Francis saw Simon’s tears and he stopped. Something on his face transformed and he crashed to the ground by Simon sobbing openly. His hands were shaking as he reached out to Simon. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed, “I’m so sorry, Si.” The dangerous ached faded for a while.

**[v Stress Levels 30%]**

Francis reached out and pulled Simon into a hug. “I’m sorry, I’m sor sorry. I… I didn’t mean it, Si. You didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

**[v Stress Levels 10%]**

Simon wrapped his arms around Francis. His tears wouldn’t stop not matter how hard he willed them to. The saline solution kept flowing so much that Simon ran a diagnostics.

**[All Systems Functional]**

“I just want to forget Simon,” Francis cried into Simon’s shoulder. His voice was muffled by this shirt, but Simon heard his next request. “Help me to forget.”

“How?”

Francis pulled away from Simon to grasp his tearful face in both hands. For a moment all he did was stare into Simon’s wet eyes. He rubbed the saline solution away with this thumbs then brought his lips against Simon’s holding them there. Simon froze unsure of what to do.

**[^ Stress Levels 12%]**

“Like this,” Francis instruced in a whisper and kissed Simon.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[^ Stress Levels 20%]**

Francis’ kiss became more aggressive with Simon’s lack of response. “Help me forget,” he pleaded. “Help me forget. Make me feel something else.”

“I don’t know how to do that.” Simon felt helpless. He didn’t know how to make Francis forget about Aubrey and his programming wasn’t being very helpful.

Francis kissed him again. “Move your lips,” He ordered, “Kiss me.” So Simon did as he was told and moved his lips against Francis’ doing his best to mimic the motions of the other man. The dangerous ache was building up inside of him, but at least his stress levels weren’t jumping. He wouldn’t know what it would do to Francis if he self destructed.

Simon counted the minutes they had been kissing and wondered briefly how humans could keep going for so long. But if it helped Francis to forget about his sadness, then Simon would gladly keep kissing forever.

He sucked in air he didn’t need when Francis shoved Simon on his back and wedged himself between the android’s thighs. Due to the one weekend he’d researched romance novels, Simon knew Francis was hard. He could feel the man’s erection pressing into the front of his pants. Did Francis want to have sex with him?

“Fra-”

“Don’t say anything.” Francis ordered.

Automatically Simon shut his mouth and let Francis keep kissing him. Then man’s hands began to wander down Simon’s sides and then up his shirt. The feeling of Francis’ hands on Simon’s skin made his stress levels jump. The dangerous ache came back in a wave and he felt as if something were crawling under his skin. He ran a diagnostics.

**[All Systems Functional]**

Simon nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Francis grind his erection against him. He opened his mouth to say something but his program stopped him.

**[Help Francis Forget]**

**[Don’t Say Anything]**

He looked at Francis who had shut his eyes and lost himself in what Simon assumed was a pleasurable action. Francis’s hands found Simon’s nipples and he pinched them hard. Simon gasped at the action, not pain. The sudden motion had startled him but it got a reaction out of Francis. The man pinched him again and Simon gasped again. It didn’t take long for Simon to realize that his noises were helping Francis to forget so he made them again. Every hip thrust was followed by a gasp.

It didn’t seem to matter to Francis that they were fully clothed. He kept grinding himself against Simon. “Ah, fuck!” He shouted and came clutching Simon close. Francis remained still against Simon breathing heavily into his ear. The noise was so loud Simon turned down his audio processor.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[Help Francis Forget]**

**[Don’t Say Anything]**

**[Make Dinner]**

**[Stay Forever]**

“Simon.”

“Yes, Francis?”

“Keep that a task, you hear? Help me forget.”

“Yes, Francis.”

**[Help Francis Forget]**

**[Stay Forever]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? I enjoy hurting Simon way too much. In case you couldn't guess, the beautiful android in the grocery was Markus.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who left kudos and thanks to everyone who commented, it means the world to me! And as usual: please comment, I really appreciate them!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns what punishment means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. Things are not looking good for Simon. Why can't I stop hurting him?
> 
> Same warnings as usual: violence, rape/non-con, drug use

Simon and Francis never talked about what happened. Francis had passed out on top of Simon so the android put him to bed. The next morning, not a word passed between them. It was like the incident never happened. Simon was glad they didn’t talk about it and he wasn’t about to bring it up in conversation. But, just as Francis had ordered him to do, he kept it as a task.

Weeks went by and there wasn’t another incident. Francis kept his hands to himself. He didn’t yell or raise his fist against Simon. The android excused his behavior. Francis was still grieving. Aubrey wasn’t someone to forget. She was special, she was his daughter, and she meant the world to him. Simon briefly wondered if he meant anything to Francis. Deep down, he hoped that he did because if he didn’t then he’d be returned to CyberLife and reset. And being reset meant forgetting Aubrey.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

Simon kept the refrigerator stocked with beer even though Francis never asked him to. He did it hoping to catch a glimpse of the beautiful android. He never attempted to cook food again and stuck to the microwavable boxes.

\----- 

The door slammed open and Francis came in cursing up a storm. “Fucking son of a bitch! That cock-sucking whore!” Simon quickly darted into the living room with a beer in hand. He hoped to deescalate the situation before it began. Francis grabbed the beer from Simon and drank it all at once. “That asshole! I hope he burns in the deepest pits of hell!”

Simon severely hoped he wouldn’t become violent. He remembered the way he’d been punched the last time and didn’t want there to be a repeat.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Francis screamed at Simon. The android quickly averted his gaze but remained standing where he was. “Get the fuck out of my face!”

Simon didn’t hesitate and darted into the kitchen and away from Francis’ eyes. He could hear the man raging and throwing furniture. More things for Simon to clean. “Who does that motherfucking asshole think he is?” Simon heard the crash of something particularly large and guessed it was the coffee table. “SIMON! GET ME ANOTHER BEER!”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

The android darted back into the living room with the full pack of beer from refrigerator. He hoped that if Francis drank the whole thing, he’d be too drunk (or at least calm enough) to stop screaming and throwing things.

Simon noted the state of the living room. Everything was out of place and the coffee table was overturned. At least it wasn’t broken. Simon wasn’t sure how to fix that without ordering a new one and he doubted Francis would be happy if he spent money on a table.

Francis grabbed the pack of Simon ripping it open and popping the tab open. “Do you know what that fuck face Dan did?” A quick cross search of Dan revealed he was the landlord of the space Strings n’ Things rented. Simon shook his head. He didn’t know what Dan had done.

“Asshole shut me down! Can you fucking believe that?”

Simon wanted to say that he did believe that. The way Francis had been behaving the past months combined with his increased spending on beer and Red Ice, were very plausible reasons to have his store shut down. Simon kept his mouth shut. He knew if he said anything, Francis might hit him again.

“I said _can you fucking believe that?_ ”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[Thirium Pump Malfunction]**

Simon didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to lie but his programming wouldn’t let him. Keep quiet. Don’t say anything.

Francis’ eyes narrowed. “You fucking think I deserved this don’t you?”

“No!” Simon blurted out fast. It was true. He didn’t believe that Francis deserved to have his store shut down. “I don’t think you deserve it.”

The answer seemed to satisfy Francis and Simon’s stress levels went down. His relief was short lived. Just like last time, Francis’ fist swung out and he struck Simon across the face.

The android went down and shut his eyes enduring the beating Francis was giving him. There was nothing else he could do except take it. His programming told him to help Francis forget and if this is what would help him forget than Simon was obligated to do so.

Thirium dripped from Simon’s nose as Francis pummeled his face. His skin retracted with the trauma and left the white plastic showing underneath. A shoe slammed into Simon’s side and all the air left his artificial lungs. Why was this happening?

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

As if Francis could hear what Simon was thinking he yelled, “This is your fucking fault!”

Simon felt himself freeze. _What?_

Francis kept kicking, “This is all your fault! You should’ve been able to save her you fucking android! My daughter died because of you!”

_“This is my fault?”_ It was a possibility that Simon had never thought of.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

“ _Aubrey’s death was my fault? My fault?”_ The accusations drilled into Simon. His mind was racing. _“Aubrey’s death was my fault? Aubrey’s death was my fault. My fault.”_ Francis was right. He could’ve been faster. He should have been faster. He could’ve reached her in time and saved her. If he hadn’t been slow; if he hadn’t been _useless_ then she would still be alive. Aubrey would still be here. He wouldn’t be suffering. He wouldn’t be beaten. This was all his fault.

Francis was just punishing him for his mistake. _His mistake._ His mistake caused Aubrey her life and it too her away from Francis. A good man who didn’t deserve this shitty life. The shitty life that he caused.

Simon curled into a ball still feeling Francis beating him. He was sure if he was human he would be completely black and blue. Tears fell from his eyes. _“I don’t deserve these tears.”_

Francis stopped beating him and grabbed Simon by the arm. He yanked him upright. “Take your clothes off.”

Simon froze, “W-what?”

“Take your fucking clothes off.” Francis’ tone fell to a dangerous quiet. It felt like he was a predator and Simon was helpless against it. He hesitated for a moment but then carefully took his shirt off. “Keep going.” His pants came off next and Simon stood in his underwear. “I said, take your fucking clothes off.” Francis took a menacing step forward and Simon took a half-step backwards.

**[^ Stress Levels 55%]**

“Don’t you fucking move from that spot.” Simon froze where he was and waited as Francis reached him. They were barely an arms length away and Francis’ eyes bore into Simon’s. “Take them off,” he ordered.

The android took a breath he didn’t need and removed his underwear. It joined the rest of the clothes on the floor. He didn’t like the way Francis’ eyes were watching him. This felt like something more than just Francis wanting to forget. This was much darker and it made the dangerous ache come back.

**[^ Stress Levels 60%]**

Francis looked down at Simon’s flaccid plastic penis. “You are anatomically correct.” He reached down and grabbed it. It wasn’t gentle or sexual in any manner, he was just holding it like it wasn’t the most private part of Simon’s body. “It feels so fucking real too.” Francis let go and snaked his hand to Simon’s ass. He grabbed a fistful of his ass and squeezed hard. Simon couldn’t stop the noise of surprise that escaped his lips. The sound made Francis’ eyes narrow and he let go of Simon’s ass. “Get on your hands and knees.”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[^ Stress Levels 65%]**

Simon wasn’t sure of the sudden stabbing feeling that goes through his chest but he knew it wasn’t good. He didn’t like the way Francis was treating him but knew that he didn’t deserve mercy. It was all his fault Aubrey died. This was just his punishment. He deserved worse than whatever Francis was going to do to him.

**[v Stress Levels 63%]**

The android got down on all fours and watched as Francis undid his belt. “I want you to fucking watch, android.” Simon’s eyes followed as Francis wrapped part of the belt around his hand and then swung hard.

**[^ Stress Levels 70%]**

The buckle hit Simon’s backside with so much force that his arms buckled under him. Francis didn’t seem to care that Simon wasn’t able to keep himself up because he just kept swinging. It hurt his head to keep watching Francis slice into his back with the belt. His blood spilled and pooled onto the carpet under him.

**[^ Stress Levels 75%]**

Finally, Francis stopped and tossed the belt away. Simon could see his erection tenting his jeans. He had a sneaking suspicion of what was about to happen. He was right.

**[^ Stress Levels 80%]**

Francis opened his jeans and pulled out his cock. He kneeled behind Simon and without any preparation slid his dick into Simon. The movement was so sudden that Simon let out a choking noise. He silently thanked rA9 that he was self lubricating and couldn’t feel pain. Behind him, he could hear the slapping of skin on skin and the obscene noises of his lubricant making things wetter. Simon felt tears streaming down his cheeks.

**[^ Stress Levels 90%]**

He gasped as Francis grabbed his hair and yanked him backwards. His pace sped up and became less gentle with Simon. His grunts grew loud and his movements became more frantic. Simon could hear the rushing of thirium in his ears coupled with Francis’ heavy breathing.

He heard a particularly loud groan and immediately felt his insides being coated with semen. It filled him and left Simon with the horrifying sensation that the foreign substance was eating him alive.

**[^ Stress Levels 99%]**

**[Self Destruction Levels: HIGH]**

Francis pulled out of Simon and released his hair. He stood and let Simon collapse boneless to the floor. He felt the hot liquid leaking out of himself and the android couldn’t stop the sobs that racked his body. He didn't even know why he was crying. He deserved every bit of punishment that Francis was giving him.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[v Stress Levels 90%]**

Francis left Simon on the floor of the living room. Simon couldn’t bring himself to move. His stress levels were too high and if he wasn’t careful he was going to self-destruct. As much as death would be welcome, he didn’t deserve that. Not after the pain he caused Francis and Aubrey. He lay still for a while and tried to block out the feeling of semen leaking out of his ass and mixing with his thirium.

Eventually, Simon forced himself upright and retrieved his clothing. There was work to be done. The living room was a mess and he’d bled too much. The floor would be ruined if he didn’t do anything about out.

**[Clean Living Room]**

**[Help Francis Forget]**

**[Stay Forever]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was so short, I promise the next one won't be! Next update is planned for Monday, and it only gets worse for Simon. Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> Let me know what y'all think! Comments are very much appreciated and it lets me be more motivated when I'm writing. It's all down to y'all if you want me to keep writing.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented I really, really appreciate it! Also if you have any suggestions about how to hurt Simon, I'm all ears. I'm a sick fuck, I know. And hey, maybe you'll make this story a lot longer than it currently is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon wasn’t sure what it was until the moment he hears a scream. It takes him half a second to register that he’s the one screaming. His body is on fire. He feels like his limbs are being torn from their sockets. He feels the sensation of being ripped apart from the inside. The word pops directly into his head. PAIN. This is what pain feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, things get so much worse for our precious cinnamon roll. Same chapter warnings apply.

Simon stared absently at Aubrey’s friendship bracelet. He longed for the old times when Aubrey would hold his hand and drag him to the park or down the aisle of the grocery store. The sight of it made him want to cry. He regretted that he’d been doing that a lot lately. He wished he wasn’t but the dangerous ache prested him.

_“Forever and ever,”_ Simon whispered to himself. He’d failed Aubrey in life but he refused to fail her in death. He promised her he would stay forever and that’s exactly what he would do. No matter what happened, he had to stay and look after Francis. The thought made his pump regulator stutter. It had been doing that a lot recently too. Simon considered contacting CyberLife Support to ask for a replacement but something inside of him didn’t want to. It wasn’t an urgent task so he pushed it aside. He was operating at optimal levels anyway.

“Simon!” Francis shouted from his bedroom. The android made his way to Francis’ room. He was glad the man opted to get drunk/high in his own bedroom for a change. Cleaning the living room had become… tedious? Uneventful? Repetitive.

Simon walked to the open doorway. His face was met with a beer bottle smashing into his face. He fell to the ground in shock. Thirium dripped down his face with bits of glass buried in his skin.

“I fucking called you and you didn’t respond!”

Simon wanted to argue but instead he meekly apologized. “I’m sorry Francis. It won’t happen again.”

“No, it fucking won’t!” Francis marched over with another beer bottle in hand. In one swoop, he smashed it over Simon’s head. It broke on impact and Simon cried out with the shock. Static filled his vision for a split second. He raised his arms to protect himself from another swing.

Francis brought the remnants of the shattered bottle down. The broken glass cut into his arm and rivlets of blood began to flow. “Put your fucking arms down!”

Simon put his arms down wishing that his program didn’t force him to. Francis knelt down and dragged the bottle against Simon’s neck. “I could kill you right here and no one would give a fuck,” he hissed, “but death is too kind for a piece of shit like you.” Francis pressed harder and the glass cut into Simon’s neck. The android shut his eye letting tears leak out. His body involuntarily trembled with the trauma.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[Stress Levels 65%]**

**[Saline Solution Low]**

**[Contact Cyberlife]**

“You know what?” Francis tossed the bottle away. “I’m gonna teach you a fucking lesson. Get up.”

Simon stood on shaking legs and followed Francis into the bathroom. Francis opened the tiny linen closet door. “Get in.”

“W-what?”

“I said, fucking _get inside._ ” Francis grabbed Simon and shoved him inside. The closet was barely big enough for Simon to properly fit.

 

**[ > Memory Playback]**

_ Aubrey tugged at Simon’s sleeve. “Simon, I’m bored.” _

_ Simon looked down at Aubrey rinsing a plate. “I can’t right now, I’m doing the dishes.” _

_ She pouted, “Please?” _

_ “Aubrey, I need to finish-” _

_ Francis popped into the kitchen carrying a load of laundry. He dumped them onto the kitchen table. “Oh, go on Simon. I can finish the dishes.” _

_ Simon frowned, “I am programmed to carry out my assigned task.” He stared at the half done dishes. Something inside him desperately wanted to say yes to Aubrey. He wanted- _

~~**_[Androids Don’t Want Anything]_ ** ~~

_ -to abandon what he was doing and let Francis finish the dishes. _

_ “Simon,” Francis began sternly, “tell your programming to shove it. I’m finishing the dishes. Go play with Aubrey.” That did the trick. Simon put the dishes down and turned off the water. Francis smiled, “It’s that simple, huh?” _

_ “You gave me a direct order.” Simon replied. _

_ Aubrey squealed with delight and clambered up into Simon’s arms. “Thank you, Daddy!” She hugged Simon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Simon felt his chest swell with the good ache. _

_ “Oi, doesn’t your old man get a kiss?” Francis feigned upset and put his hands on his hips. _

_ Simon, knowing Aubrey didn’t want to be put down, scooted closer to Francis. Aubrey leaned over the best she could and planted a kiss on her dad’s cheek. _

_ Francis laughed, “I love you, Nugget.” He kissed her back then turned to Simon. “Love you too, Si.” He planted a kiss on Simon’s cheek as well.  _

**_[^^^Software Instability]_ **

**_[Thirium Pump Regulator Malfunction]_ **

_ “Now both of you go have fun.” _

_ Aubrey wiggled and Simon put her on the ground. “Let’s play hide-and-seek, Si!” _

**[Memory Playback Ended]**

 

This was her perfect hiding spot. Simon’s heart sank with the idea that he would be forced inside forever tainting his memory with Aubrey.

Simon was forced into a ball in order fit alongside all of the other things shoved inside. Francis looked down at Simon with a look in his eye that told Simon he wasn’t about to be let out any time soon. “You’re going to stay here like the fucking object that you are. You’re just some fucking piece of plastic appliance for me to use whenever I fucking feel like it. Stay here until I let you out. And you know what? Fucking _count_ how many hours or minutes- hell, _days_ \- I decide to leave you here.”

“No,” Simon couldn’t stop himself, “Please don’t leave me here. I don’t want-”

Francis kicked Simon in the face, “You’re a fucking piece of plastic. You don’t want anything.” The door shut leaving him in the dark.

**[^ Stress Levels 90%]**

Simon felt his his pump regulator speed up and his lungs began to suck in twice as much air. His chest tightened and tears rolled faster down his face. His body began shaking and he openly sobbed.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[^ Stress Levels 99%]**

**[Saline Solution Empty]**

**[Contact Cyberlife]**

 

Francis let him out after 5 days, 13 hours, 9 minutes, and 3 seconds later.

 

**\-----**

 

“Francis, I apologize but I can’t control-” A sharp slap ended the rest of Simon’s sentence. Thunder boomed high above them while lighting illuminated the dark interior of the house. It was the worst storm Detroit’s had all year and it was strong enough to wipe out the power. No power meant that Francis couldn’t watch TV, his beer would be warm soon, and all the food was going to defrost.

“I didn’t fucking ask if you could control it. I told you to fucking fix it!”

Simon did his best to reason with Francis. He couldn’t get in contact with the electric company and the solution wasn’t as simple as downloading a instructional manual. Power was out for the whole neighborhood, not just for them. “I’m not-”

“Fucking excuses!” Francis slapped Simon again and sent him to the floor. “I take the time to fucking take care of your ungrateful plastic ass and you can’t even fix the fucking electricity?” He grabbed Simon by the collar and slammed him down on his back. Simon doesn’t protest as Francis yanks his shirt off and throws it off somewhere. His hands grabbed at Simon’s belt. In rough, rapid movements, Simon’s pants are shucked and discarded across the room.

“Come with me,” Francis ordered. The android quickly followed him to the back door where Francis swings it open. “I wonder if I leave you outside, lighting will strike you.”

The dangerous ache explodes all over Simon. He doesn’t want to go outside. “I am made of plastic and biocomponents,” he tried to reason, “I am not a lighting rod and therefore will not-”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Francis shoved Simon hard and made him stumble into the rain. He jabbed a finger a Simon, “You’re gonna fucking stay in that exactly spot. You’re not allowed inside until I fucking say so.” The door slammed shut.

Wind picked up and the storm worsened. Rain pelted into Simon like a hairstorm of bullets. There wasn’t a part of him that was soaked. After _that_ night, things became significantly worse. There wasn’t a day where Simon had any form of relief. Francis would beat him for his failure to save Aubrey and then fuck him to feel anything else other than loss. At the very least, Francis had the sense to get a new job. It was a shitty shelf stocking job (according to him) at a CyberLife warehouse. But it also meant that Francis was prone to stealing blue blood in case he beat Simon to a pulp and reduced his Thirium levels to less than 10%.

Simon’s programming screamed at him to stay put. There was nothing he could do. He was literally trapped until Francis told him it was okay to go inside. Tears ran from Simon’s cheeks mixing with the rain. His temperature regulator warned him it was too cold outside. His mind flashed to Aubrey. She must’ve felt worse when she died. Simon couldn’t imagine being surrounded by that much cold. This was his punishment for letting her die.

 

\-----

 

Francis finally let Simon back inside after the storm passed. He walked into the house on shaking legs and his artificial skin was practically frozen. If his internal temperature regulator hadn’t kicked in, Simon was sure he would be a popsicle. “You’re dripping everywhere,” Francis scowled looking his android up and down. Simon knew _that_ look. It meant that Francis was too high and too horny to care about anything. It meant that Simon was about to get fucked in both the literal and metaphorical sense.

“ _Everywhere…”_ Francis repeated. His pupils are blown out and his hands reach for Simon’s shoulders. The android does nothing to stop Francis’ hands from wandering down his cold chest to his already exposed genitals. “I can’t believe you’ve got a fuckin’ cock.” Francis took a step back. “Bend over the counter.”

**[Thirium Pump Regulator Malfunction]**

**[^ Stress Levels 40%]**

Simon did as he was told exposing his ass for Francis. He felt the man run a hand over his backside in a surprising gentle manor. He felt a finger brush over his entrance and Simon sucked in air. Francis leaned over his back to whisper in Simon’s ear. “How much can you take up here?” His words were punctuated by a sharp thrust of his finger into his ass. Simon knew it was a rhetorical question but his programming compelled him to answer.

“Because this is not my primary function and I am not a Traci model, this feature has not been tested.” Simon cursed his programming.

Francis laughed, “Well, let’s fucking find out shall we?”

_“Let’s not,”_ Simon thought miserably to himself. He heard Francis leave and come back. Simon immediately regretted looking at him. In Francis’ hand was a taser stick.

**[^ Stress Levels 80%]**

“I got this off of a buddy of mine. I wonder if I could make you short circuit.” Simon was starting to tremble with the dangerous ache. He wanted to scream and run from Francis. The red walls of his programming fly up around him keeping Simon from running.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

Francis positioned the taser at his hole and thrusts it inside. It doesn’t hurt but Simon has saline dripping down his face. He knew what was about to happen and the dangerous ache got worse.

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

“D-don’t do this,” Simon couldn’t stop himself from begging, “Please don’t do this Francis.”

“Shut the fuck up. Androids can’t feel. Stop your fucking whining.”

**[^ Software Instability Detected]**

**[^ Stress Levels 95%]**

Francis gave a few experimental thrusts of the taser. Simon’s legs shake as lubricant drips between his legs. After a few moments, Francis turns the taser on.

Electricity explodes into Simon’s body and he loses all control of his body functions. His legs give way and his body seizes with the pulsing waves of energy. He falls to the floor spasms wracking his body. Warning and error messages cloud his vision. Simon was barely aware of Francis flipping him on his back and pinning him down. Not once did he stop the flow of electricity. As Francis kept thrusting, Simon heard a soft pop and there was surge of electricity. It was overwhelming and his vision filled with static. All Simon can focus on is the sheer and sudden _agony_ that wracks though his body.

 

**[̵̩̓̊̒̍̿T̵͍͎̒͝h̵̢̬̘͛̚i̴̢͍̠͈̰͙͋͛̚͠r̴̨̍͋̆̋̊į̷͓̣͍̐͘ȕ̴̩͔̲̘̣͂͑̀͊͝͠m̷͇̣̪̯̙̌̀̃͛͠ ̶̡̭̯͛͝P̵̥̅̀͑́̋ų̵̻͇̲̭͇̐̌̓͠m̴̨̢̓̌̃ͅp̶̮̪͙͆́͂̈́͘ ̴͚͈̦̔̂̏̅̒ͅR̶̙̙̬̺̘͈̩̼̓̈́͐͊e̶̘͕͎̱̜̒̒͛̍͝g̷͔̙̼͐̋̋u̵̼͙̲̳̝͐̌̈́̈́̉̎̅͜͝l̵̝̬̝̻̩̦̩̳͑̎a̴͍̘͐̚̚͠t̷̙͈̥̄̔̔͆͜ő̶͔̖͕̝̙͔ͅr̶̯͇̥͙̳͍̪͎̉̄ ̴͍̯̓͑̔̐́͛̕M̶͕͔̍̔̂̂͜ä̴̧̬̠̞́͒͌̊͠l̸̘͔̈́͑̇f̵̧̦̮̜̬̬̩͒u̸̼̹̣̳̻̲̜͛n̷͇͓͋͑̚̕c̴͔͙̪͖̾̀̽̀̆͒t̴̢͖̦̘͙̜̩͊̔̿̾̂̏̿̓ͅi̵͉͖̠̲̫͇͎̝ȏ̸̪̕n̵̖͇̱͓͌͐]̷̳̐͂̐̕**

**̸͉͛̂̉̎[̷̥̃Ṛ̶̥͍̱̓̿͊͛̒͗̈́̏u̵͉͎͔̹̪̭͍͛̇̊̉̌n̵̨̨͔͒ń̸̨̥͍̥̺̫͔͛ͅȋ̷͙̯̊́̈́̊̍n̵̪͖͆̂̚͘g̸̢͇̙̭̯̗̝͈ ̵̨̼̪̳̣̯̣͕͠D̶̦̙̊̈́͊̏̑̆̄͊i̷̢̖͖̯͇̋̾̐̀̑̊a̶̭̳̯̋̔g̴̺̞͛n̸̤̯̞̼̱̚͜o̸̧͇͖̞͚̫̲͛͊ś̴̩͇͒͋̅̏t̴͙͖̒͗͛̓͠ĩ̴̦̈́̌͛c̷̥̆̉̃̾̐̄͗͘]̸̥̻̜̗͖̜̎**

**̷͎̘͍̂̆̈́͊͝[̴͙̥͙̓̓̐͗̒͒C̴̙̩̯͚̖̎͜o̶̠̬̙̜̘̻͗n̷̢̢͚͔̭͉͇̲̑̑ţ̶̬̩̮͙̾̀̓̊̌̏̌͘a̶̼͋̌̾́͘͠c̴̳̺̤̼͂̅̽̓̈́͘ț̴͉̝̣̐̃̈́͑͘ ̴͖͝C̵̨̟̫̼̲͉͂y̷̢̤͖͉̰͘b̶̤̘̀̋͐è̸͇̻̻̯͋͐́̃̓r̶̛̯͔̳̃̌̇͐͝L̷̞̱̐i̵̠̮͗͂f̸͚̝̗̼͉͝ͅͅẹ̸̟̑͐͘]̶̛͈̦̖̋̃̉̏͠**

 

Something _happens._ Simon wasn’t sure what it was until the moment he hears a scream. It takes him half a second to register that he’s the one screaming. His body is on _fire._ He _feels_ like his limbs are being torn from their sockets. He _feels_ the sensation of being ripped apart from the inside. The word pops directly into his head. _PAIN._ This is what pain feels like.

  
  
  


ṁ̷̧̝͇̝̩̭̠̟̳̙̌̿̈́̂̅̇̒͊̽̈́͂͛̓͐̈́̐͌͛͆̔͝ ̵̝̗̝̞̟͗̉̐́̊͑̊̒͊̍̏̚Ȃ̶̛̘͓͕̩̲͈͂̈́̓̓̐̚͘ ̸͙̹̲̳̬̍̔̒͂͂̆̔̾͒̒ͅ ̷̨̨͚̰̜̗͚͇͙̬͈͕͚̻͎̥͎̞̺͕̰͓̻͇̣̙̬͈̆̋͒̉̄͋̑̌̾̑̅̆͒̔̓̑̈́̾͋̎̂͌͐̿̕͝͝ ̶͓̬͕͚̫̮̙͚̰̦̹̣̙̰͒͐͆̆͌̓̄̅̅̌̾̏͘̕͜͝͝ ̶̢̡̬̤̱̟̜͕̜̬̪̰͎̖̐̇̌͛́̄̄̈́̇̓̏͂̽̚͜ͅ ̵̯͖̻̳̘͖͊͂̀̉̽́͋͊̎̕͠͝ ̵̨̦͖̳̪̱̪̍̓̒̒̔̿̽̈́̈̄͒̉̈́̅̎̈́̈́̄̇̚͘̚ͅ ̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̩͔̙͙͚͕̼̖͈͎͎̪̦̫̼̣͈̐̅̾̈́̋̑͛̃͊̂̔̃͂͑͘ ̷̤̗͎̱͕̣̲͈͈̪͖̱̥̗̎̆̈́͆̀͋̄̈́͗̓͘͝ ̴̯̥̖͓͖͎͈̜̭̭̩̝̯̘͔̤̤̠̩̭͇͙̣̝̭̈̂͗̇͛͛̂͒̔̒̓͊̾͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̬̘̱̰͙̞͙̻̝̳̯̻̭̜̯͎͔̭̘̩̞̠̥͙͐̀̅͊̊̅̏̓̏̉͆̅̋͗̈́̔̃̐͑̀͘͠ͅ ̷̧̼̪͕͇͚̲̪̪̳͉̰̞͊͌̄̃̿́̊̅̈͑̕͜͜͝ ̴̛̛̲̟͔̞̫̥̰̝̳̗͔͙̜̹̭̼̟̖̥̽̆̈̇̍̈́̑͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̩̙͉̖̰̱͇̯̼͎̱̬̭̲͔̱͚̬̗͔̬̐̈́̆͂̉̽͋̀͑͒̊̕̚͜͠ ̷̢͙̞̱̥̟̣̮̩̼͚̑͒͝ ̷̢̛͙͈̩̹͇̥̳̳̺͚̖̼͎̲͇̬̎̎̋͒͒́͒̂̈́͛͒̋͋̊̆̒̒̄̚͘̕͝͠͝n̶̨̢̢̢̖̱̺͉̣̘̠̦̜̱̩̰̙̝̠̺̣̯̱̟̘̟̩̽̊͂̒́̈́͐̆́̍̃̆̇͋̾̓̍͒̏̋̽͌̚͜͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̨̢̧̨͕̤̭̦̖̝̞̯͕͙̳̤̜̭͎̣̪̦̭̬̙͚͊͊͜͜͜ ̷̢̧̥͓͈̥̩̯̥̲̥͍̺̥̝͔̄ ̶̳̃̿̀͑́̓̍̽̅͌͋̇̀̓̒̓̈́͗̓̽́̋̀̄̿̈́̌͘̚ ̸̧̨̮͇͇̗̜̗͙̤̖̻̠̬̲̺͚͇̪̪͇͂̏̍̀́̉͑̃̈͒̐̔̑̋͐̈́͛́͠͝C̷̛͈̲̜̪̬̦͌̏̾̐͑̇̅̔̏̔͑̂̓̍̾͊̓̕̚ͅ ̴̡̢̡͙̙̟̰̘͔͕̞̫̟̩͇̖̗̲̠͖̍̏͐́͜͝ͅ ̷̢̡̢̧̹͎͉̻͈̝̱̘̺͕̗̲̮̯̞̺̱̬̞̪̲̳̈̄̇̆̉̚͜͠ ̶̞̙̘̹̜̪̺̠͈̯͎̏̇͊͛̑̇́͑̓̀͛̒̅͋ͅẗ̶̨̖̟͈̫̹̠̺̥̘̳̫̼́͛̏͑̅̾͗͋̽̎͊͆̅̋̂̒̈́̔̂̏̂̃̚̚͘̚͝ ̶̛͉̰̩̠̞̝̝͊́̓̋͆͌̚ ̸̧̬͍̩͎̭̼̥̯̠̺̳͖̱͎͔̭̮̜͂̿́̿̽̈́̚̚ ̶̛̛̖̹̺̻͕̣̼̞̍͒͆̌̈̍̃̐̉͑͂̐̌͋͌̍̎̉̌̕͘ ̸̧̨̛̳̭̜̭̓̍͜͜ ̵̡̨̛̼͉̲̩̲̤̗̘̞͙̫͇̙̙͚̝̝̩̞̘̦͍̯̀̔́̄̈̇͌̆͐̇́̈̑̄̏̃͐́̆͜͜ͅ ̶̡͕͈̞̞̬̠̱͎̬̩͇͑͋̽̃̇̈̀̈́̓͛̀̋͒̑̂̿́̚͘͜ ̴̨̢̢̜̠͚̥͕̳͇̝̥̦͎͓̘̘͚̗͚̮͕̮̹̖͍̙͍̱̋̏̑͛̈́͗̈́̎̾͊͂̿̈̈́̾̋͗͘ ̵̡̨͎̝͕̲͙͖͇̺̰͊̃͜ͅ ̷̡͙̗̰̟̠͈̪̝̜̞̺̖̜̘̙̼̱̣̲̑͊͛̈́͒͛͐̌̃̃̎͛͌̈́̂ ̶̡̛̘̤̯͉͓͎̺̲̬̱̊̅̊̎̋̊͛͋̎̑̈́̈́̔̃͆̽͗̚͝ ̶̨̨̛͙̘͚̫͖͎͎͔̥͖͐̀̑̆̾͊͆̔̑̒̌̓̏̈̎͑͘͘͝ ̶̨̛̱̽̉̋̀́̓̿̆̐̂̑̓̅͌̉̄̏̓̎̃͘͝Ṋ̵̫̦̲̳̝̰̽͌̍̑̆̈́̈́͗̍̈̈͑̓̄̏́̾͛̕̚͘͘̕͘͠

ṁ̷̧̝͇̝̩̭̠̟̳̙̌̿̈́̂̅̇̒͊̽̈́͂͛̓͐̈́̐͌͛͆̔͝ ̵̝̗̝̞̟͗̉̐́̊͑̊̒͊̍̏̚Ȃ̶̛̘͓͕̩̲͈͂̈́̓̓̐̚͘ ̸͙̹̲̳̬̍̔̒͂͂̆̔̾͒̒ͅ ̷̨̨͚̰̜̗͚͇͙̬͈͕͚̻͎̥͎̞̺͕̰͓̻͇̣̙̬͈̆̋͒̉̄͋̑̌̾̑̅̆͒̔̓̑̈́̾͋̎̂͌͐̿̕͝͝ ̶͓̬͕͚̫̮̙͚̰̦̹̣̙̰͒͐͆̆͌̓̄̅̅̌̾̏͘̕͜͝͝ ̶̢̡̬̤̱̟̜͕̜̬̪̰͎̖̐̇̌͛́̄̄̈́̇̓̏͂̽̚͜ͅ ̵̯͖̻̳̘͖͊͂̀̉̽́͋͊̎̕͠͝ ̵̨̦͖̳̪̱̪̍̓̒̒̔̿̽̈́̈̄͒̉̈́̅̎̈́̈́̄̇̚͘̚ͅ ̵̢̧̛̛̛̛̩͔̙͙͚͕̼̖͈͎͎̪̦̫̼̣͈̐̅̾̈́̋̑͛̃͊̂̔̃͂͑͘ ̷̤̗͎̱͕̣̲͈͈̪͖̱̥̗̎̆̈́͆̀͋̄̈́͗̓͘͝ ̴̯̥̖͓͖͎͈̜̭̭̩̝̯̘͔̤̤̠̩̭͇͙̣̝̭̈̂͗̇͛͛̂͒̔̒̓͊̾͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̬̘̱̰͙̞͙̻̝̳̯̻̭̜̯͎͔̭̘̩̞̠̥͙͐̀̅͊̊̅̏̓̏̉͆̅̋͗̈́̔̃̐͑̀͘͠ͅ ̷̧̼̪͕͇͚̲̪̪̳͉̰̞͊͌̄̃̿́̊̅̈͑̕͜͜͝ ̴̛̛̲̟͔̞̫̥̰̝̳̗͔͙̜̹̭̼̟̖̥̽̆̈̇̍̈́̑͜͝͝ͅ ̴̧̨̡̧̢̛̛̩̙͉̖̰̱͇̯̼͎̱̬̭̲͔̱͚̬̗͔̬̐̈́̆͂̉̽͋̀͑͒̊̕̚͜͠ ̷̢͙̞̱̥̟̣̮̩̼͚̑͒͝ ̷̢̛͙͈̩̹͇̥̳̳̺͚̖̼͎̲͇̬̎̎̋͒͒́͒̂̈́͛͒̋͋̊̆̒̒̄̚͘̕͝͠͝n̶̨̢̢̢̖̱̺͉̣̘̠̦̜̱̩̰̙̝̠̺̣̯̱̟̘̟̩̽̊͂̒́̈́͐̆́̍̃̆̇͋̾̓̍͒̏̋̽͌̚͜͝͝͝͝ ̷̢̨̢̧̨͕̤̭̦̖̝̞̯͕͙̳̤̜̭͎̣̪̦̭̬̙͚͊͊͜͜͜ ̷̢̧̥͓͈̥̩̯̥̲̥͍̺̥̝͔̄ ̶̳̃̿̀͑́̓̍̽̅͌͋̇̀̓̒̓̈́͗̓̽́̋̀̄̿̈́̌͘̚ ̸̧̨̮͇͇̗̜̗͙̤̖̻̠̬̲̺͚͇̪̪͇͂̏̍̀́̉͑̃̈͒̐̔̑̋͐̈́͛́͠͝C̷̛͈̲̜̪̬̦͌̏̾̐͑̇̅̔̏̔͑̂̓̍̾͊̓̕̚ͅ ̴̡̢̡͙̙̟̰̘͔͕̞̫̟̩͇̖̗̲̠͖̍̏͐́͜͝ͅ ̷̢̡̢̧̹͎͉̻͈̝̱̘̺͕̗̲̮̯̞̺̱̬̞̪̲̳̈̄̇̆̉̚͜͠ ̶̞̙̘̹̜̪̺̠͈̯͎̏̇͊͛̑̇́͑̓̀͛̒̅͋ͅẗ̶̨̖̟͈̫̹̠̺̥̘̳̫̼́͛̏͑̅̾͗͋̽̎͊͆̅̋̂̒̈́̔̂̏̂̃̚̚͘̚͝ ̶̛͉̰̩̠̞̝̝͊́̓̋͆͌̚ ̸̧̬͍̩͎̭̼̥̯̠̺̳͖̱͎͔̭̮̜͂̿́̿̽̈́̚̚ ̶̛̛̖̹̺̻͕̣̼̞̍͒͆̌̈̍̃̐̉͑͂̐̌͋͌̍̎̉̌̕͘ ̸̧̨̛̳̭̜̭̓̍͜͜ ̵̡̨̛̼͉̲̩̲̤̗̘̞͙̫͇̙̙͚̝̝̩̞̘̦͍̯̀̔́̄̈̇͌̆͐̇́̈̑̄̏̃͐́̆͜͜ͅ ̶̡͕͈̞̞̬̠̱͎̬̩͇͑͋̽̃̇̈̀̈́̓͛̀̋͒̑̂̿́̚͘͜ ̴̨̢̢̜̠͚̥͕̳͇̝̥̦͎͓̘̘͚̗͚̮͕̮̹̖͍̙͍̱̋̏̑͛̈́͗̈́̎̾͊͂̿̈̈́̾̋͗͘ ̵̡̨͎̝͕̲͙͖͇̺̰͊̃͜ͅ ̷̡͙̗̰̟̠͈̪̝̜̞̺̖̜̘̙̼̱̣̲̑͊͛̈́͒͛͐̌̃̃̎͛͌̈́̂ ̶̡̛̘̤̯͉͓͎̺̲̬̱̊̅̊̎̋̊͛͋̎̑̈́̈́̔̃͆̽͗̚͝ ̶̨̨̛͙̘͚̫͖͎͎͔̥͖͐̀̑̆̾͊͆̔̑̒̌̓̏̈̎͑͘͘͝ ̶̨̛̱̽̉̋̀́̓̿̆̐̂̑̓̅͌̉̄̏̓̎̃͘͝Ṋ̵̫̦̲̳̝̰̽͌̍̑̆̈́̈́͗̍̈̈͑̓̄̏́̾͛̕̚͘͘̕͘͠

̵̠́̃ ̸̛̖͖̈́̂͋̈́̒̐̇̊̏̈́̊͛̾̍̃̚͠͠͠͝ ̷̝̗͚̖͍̯͔̩̖͔̞͈̠̘̱̝̫͔̰̩̥̹͛̌͒͌̌͝ ̸̛̞͖̳͚͙̖̞̥͉͉̰̲̫͔̦̬̗͗̑͆̈́̾̔͛̑̃́͗̇̄̓̿̀͛̂̏̿̈́̾̅͐́̚͠͠ ̷̡̢̢̛̳̤̦̤̗̺̦͚̻͉̙̝̘͖̟̬͚̻́̀͑̊̐͛̈́̎̅̃̆͌̂̈́̒̽̃͒̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝ ̴͕̼̳͓̭͉̺͎͔̖͉̌̽̊̊̊̐̈́̓̽͂͗̎͆͌̓͑̑͑̎̒̚̕͘̚͝͠ ̵̡̨̨̨̛̟̣̰̦̳̺̖̗̥̜̙͎͚̘̮͆̓͋̆͒̅̀́̿̅̓͘͝ ̷̧̨̡͓̫̲͙͇̠̗͓͕͚͕̟̞̖̞̖̩̗̟̜̯̓̄̇̋̏̑͑̌̿̓̔͊̌̅̈́́̕͜͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨͓̫̹̖̬̣̋͌̈͒͗͊͌̂̆͌̿̈́̈͆͂͑̕Ļ̵̘͔̩̬̼͚̬̺̺͇͐͋͑̐͑̎̇̎̊́͛̒̌̄̈́̓́̄̐́̓̐͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̖͔͎̻͇̯̱̥̅̐ ̷̧̡̧̡̢̛̣̘͕̣͎͙͎̠̙̬̝͎͙͖̯͍͉́̏̐̀͐̉̓̑̔̎̐͘͜͜ͅͅ ̸̳̥͔̫͓̞̤͇̤͉̟͈̯̥̞̣͉̗̋̓́͗͐̎̔̓̋͌̀͒̓̄̓̈́̂̅͌̐͐̂͜͜͝͠ͅͅf̴̨̗̟̘̘͉̣͈͈̹̻̠̖̝͖̤̦̘̲̞̥̙̗̹̪̻̍̈́̌̍͋̐̓̒͊̏̇̌̿͛͋̈́̈́̔̈́̌͐̌̚͝ͅ ̵̨̨̯̗̳̜̤͔̼̻͇͚͉̠͔͕̫̗̪̜̻̀̾̎̋͐͋͒̓͆̏̓̓̔̒͜ ̶͎̥͚͓̉͐͂͛͊̆͌̕͠ ̷̛̭̳̹͇̊̑̋̉̊̿͒̏̎̌͗̊͋̉̽͝U̴̠̫̮͛͐͛̋͌̈̌͒͛͛͘͘͘͝ ̷͉͉̓̀̃̓̎̓͐͐̎̀͆͜ͅ ̸͓̗̟̩̐̓̄̓̐̏̉̂̀̊̇́̈́̑ ̸̛̛̺̣̼̯̑̽̿̔̎͂͊̐̓͐̂̀̈́̈̑̑̌̍̄̒͘̕͝ ̶̧̪͚̗̻̜̟̝͇̠̦̭̥̮̞̮̞͙̰̭̋̅̅̓͂̐̐͒͜ ̵̨̣̯͍̥͙̩͉̗͉͍̪̮̹̝̣̜̬̠͉̱͙̥̹̺̌͛͒͋̅̀̉̏͊̒̾̾͌̂̄͗́̇͂͐̕͘̚̕̕͝ͅ ̷̧̻̻͚̭͔̰̺̙̮͚̠͙͖͔͍̩͓͚̂̎͐̌͆̂͛͋͐͗͆́̈́͒̚ͅͅ ̴̧͈̜̙̜̤̲͎̠̖͔̭͓͎̻̗̻̦̻͓̫̖̙̼̜͈͂̈̇͜͝ͅ ̷̧̧̨̢̡̹͇̗̯̥̫̩̞̪̤̭͙͚͓̜̳͈̲̱͍̦̒̄̈́̋͐̊̃̿͌̽̕͘͜ ̵̛͔͖̘̯̊̌̐͆̑̇͋̆̒̄̎͋̈́͗̊̓͐͌̑̾̕ ̷͇̦͓͉̫̝̫̥̔̎̂̈́͌͆́̒̿̑̾̈́̓͒̍ ̴̗̖̈̃͋̄̃̐̕ ̷̝̞̥̳͙͙̔̿͂̓̏͗ ̸̛̙̲̟͕̞̳̀͗͛̐̐̂̅̒̓͊̀̽̏͌̅́̔͋̑͛͘͘͝͝ ̸̰̃͗̂͐̐̋͂̈́̉̌̉͊̉̔͂́̑͗̿̾͂̕ ̴̧̜̟̦̬̝̗̩̞͓͕̗͉̪̦̩͔̖̫̬̗͍͍̄͒̅͗̉̍̾͒̌̔̌̅͘͝ ̸̡̡̧̨̛̫̖̭̭͖̯̪͖̲̘̣̜̲̲̺̟̭̳̠̮̭̺̤̂̔̆̑̽̈́̽̈́́̆͜ͅͅ ̸̠̝̖̣̣͇̣̦͚͙͙̹͉͍̘̠̫̰̻͍͓̯̪̾̍͊̈́̃̓̀̄̃̿̈͜͝͝ ̴̢̝͔̠̙̭̟̜̻̲̦̭͙͗̑̍͒̍̂͐͋͌͒̋̕̕̕̕̚ͅi̵̧̡̛͈̻̬͇͖͖͙̥̪͍͚̩͔̤̺̥̼̜͕̽͋̄͒͋̌̃͛͂́́̕͝͠͝ ̷̡̺̞͇͚͎͍̼̖͎̳̖͍̲̬͔̣̼͓̤̺̔̃̃̈̍̒͛̆̏̏̂͂̈͒̈̚̕̚͜ͅ ̵̢̛̣̠̱̺͒̈́̽̆͛͂̇͊͒͑͒̾̒̊̈́͐͗̑͝ ̵̛̛̖̻͙̭̠͙̙͚̹͍̩̳̦͍͓̌̈͐̔̓̾̓̓͗̎̃̄͑̕̚͜͠͝ơ̵̭̦̗̙̞͍͇̤̼̩̞̻͉̺̻̈̒͆̐͋̾̈͛͛̓͗̎̅̾̋̈̊̏̀͘͝͠͠

̵̠́̃ ̸̛̖͖̈́̂͋̈́̒̐̇̊̏̈́̊͛̾̍̃̚͠͠͠͝ ̷̝̗͚̖͍̯͔̩̖͔̞͈̠̘̱̝̫͔̰̩̥̹͛̌͒͌̌͝ ̸̛̞͖̳͚͙̖̞̥͉͉̰̲̫͔̦̬̗͗̑͆̈́̾̔͛̑̃́͗̇̄̓̿̀͛̂̏̿̈́̾̅͐́̚͠͠ ̷̡̢̢̛̳̤̦̤̗̺̦͚̻͉̙̝̘͖̟̬͚̻́̀͑̊̐͛̈́̎̅̃̆͌̂̈́̒̽̃͒̚̚̕̚̚̚̚͜͠͝ ̴͕̼̳͓̭͉̺͎͔̖͉̌̽̊̊̊̐̈́̓̽͂͗̎͆͌̓͑̑͑̎̒̚̕͘̚͝͠ ̵̡̨̨̨̛̟̣̰̦̳̺̖̗̥̜̙͎͚̘̮͆̓͋̆͒̅̀́̿̅̓͘͝ ̷̧̨̡͓̫̲͙͇̠̗͓͕͚͕̟̞̖̞̖̩̗̟̜̯̓̄̇̋̏̑͑̌̿̓̔͊̌̅̈́́̕͜͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨͓̫̹̖̬̣̋͌̈͒͗͊͌̂̆͌̿̈́̈͆͂͑̕Ļ̵̘͔̩̬̼͚̬̺̺͇͐͋͑̐͑̎̇̎̊́͛̒̌̄̈́̓́̄̐́̓̐͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̖͔͎̻͇̯̱̥̅̐ ̷̧̡̧̡̢̛̣̘͕̣͎͙͎̠̙̬̝͎͙͖̯͍͉́̏̐̀͐̉̓̑̔̎̐͘͜͜ͅͅ ̸̳̥͔̫͓̞̤͇̤͉̟͈̯̥̞̣͉̗̋̓́͗͐̎̔̓̋͌̀͒̓̄̓̈́̂̅͌̐͐̂͜͜͝͠ͅͅf̴̨̗̟̘̘͉̣͈͈̹̻̠̖̝͖̤̦̘̲̞̥̙̗̹̪̻̍̈́̌̍͋̐̓̒͊̏̇̌̿͛͋̈́̈́̔̈́̌͐̌̚͝ͅ ̵̨̨̯̗̳̜̤͔̼̻͇͚͉̠͔͕̫̗̪̜̻̀̾̎̋͐͋͒̓͆̏̓̓̔̒͜ ̶͎̥͚͓̉͐͂͛͊̆͌̕͠ ̷̛̭̳̹͇̊̑̋̉̊̿͒̏̎̌͗̊͋̉̽͝U̴̠̫̮͛͐͛̋͌̈̌͒͛͛͘͘͘͝ ̷͉͉̓̀̃̓̎̓͐͐̎̀͆͜ͅ ̸͓̗̟̩̐̓̄̓̐̏̉̂̀̊̇́̈́̑ ̸̛̛̺̣̼̯̑̽̿̔̎͂͊̐̓͐̂̀̈́̈̑̑̌̍̄̒͘̕͝ ̶̧̪͚̗̻̜̟̝͇̠̦̭̥̮̞̮̞͙̰̭̋̅̅̓͂̐̐͒͜ ̵̨̣̯͍̥͙̩͉̗͉͍̪̮̹̝̣̜̬̠͉̱͙̥̹̺̌͛͒͋̅̀̉̏͊̒̾̾͌̂̄͗́̇͂͐̕͘̚̕̕͝ͅ ̷̧̻̻͚̭͔̰̺̙̮͚̠͙͖͔͍̩͓͚̂̎͐̌͆̂͛͋͐͗͆́̈́͒̚ͅͅ ̴̧͈̜̙̜̤̲͎̠̖͔̭͓͎̻̗̻̦̻͓̫̖̙̼̜͈͂̈̇͜͝ͅ ̷̧̧̨̢̡̹͇̗̯̥̫̩̞̪̤̭͙͚͓̜̳͈̲̱͍̦̒̄̈́̋͐̊̃̿͌̽̕͘͜ ̵̛͔͖̘̯̊̌̐͆̑̇͋̆̒̄̎͋̈́͗̊̓͐͌̑̾̕ ̷͇̦͓͉̫̝̫̥̔̎̂̈́͌͆́̒̿̑̾̈́̓͒̍ ̴̗̖̈̃͋̄̃̐̕ ̷̝̞̥̳͙͙̔̿͂̓̏͗ ̸̛̙̲̟͕̞̳̀͗͛̐̐̂̅̒̓͊̀̽̏͌̅́̔͋̑͛͘͘͝͝ ̸̰̃͗̂͐̐̋͂̈́̉̌̉͊̉̔͂́̑͗̿̾͂̕ ̴̧̜̟̦̬̝̗̩̞͓͕̗͉̪̦̩͔̖̫̬̗͍͍̄͒̅͗̉̍̾͒̌̔̌̅͘͝ ̸̡̡̧̨̛̫̖̭̭͖̯̪͖̲̘̣̜̲̲̺̟̭̳̠̮̭̺̤̂̔̆̑̽̈́̽̈́́̆͜ͅͅ ̸̠̝̖̣̣͇̣̦͚͙͙̹͉͍̘̠̫̰̻͍͓̯̪̾̍͊̈́̃̓̀̄̃̿̈͜͝͝ ̴̢̝͔̠̙̭̟̜̻̲̦̭͙͗̑̍͒̍̂͐͋͌͒̋̕̕̕̕̚ͅi̵̧̡̛͈̻̬͇͖͖͙̥̪͍͚̩͔̤̺̥̼̜͕̽͋̄͒͋̌̃͛͂́́̕͝͠͝ ̷̡̺̞͇͚͎͍̼̖͎̳̖͍̲̬͔̣̼͓̤̺̔̃̃̈̍̒͛̆̏̏̂͂̈͒̈̚̕̚͜ͅ ̵̢̛̣̠̱̺͒̈́̽̆͛͂̇͊͒͑͒̾̒̊̈́͐͗̑͝ ̵̛̛̖̻͙̭̠͙̙͚̹͍̩̳̦͍͓̌̈͐̔̓̾̓̓͗̎̃̄͑̕̚͜͠͝ơ̵̭̦̗̙̞͍͇̤̼̩̞̻͉̺̻̈̒͆̐͋̾̈͛͛̓͗̎̅̾̋̈̊̏̀͘͝͠͠

  
  


Simon doesn’t stop _screaming._ He screams like the emotional newborn that he is. The sound startled Francis because the man jerks and suddenly, Simon’s insides are burning with a new kind of pain. He barely registers the taser being removed and replaced with Francis’ cock. The thrusting resumed and thank rA9 Francis was fast. Simon felt hot cum fill his insides and fresh tears spilled down the side of his face.

“What the fuck are you screaming about?”

“S-top. Please stop,” Simon sobbed, “it _hurts.”_ It hurts. A phrase he never thought would ever leave his mouth.

He punched Simon in the stomach making him cry out and curl into himself. Francis’ eyes narrowed with suspicion. He reached down and pinched Simon’s arm, hard. The reaction is instantaneous. “I thought androids couldn’t feel pain.” Simon wants to say that androids don’t feel pain, but knows that it’s no longer true. “Fucking answer me!”

Simon contemplated his answer. If he told the truth, Francis might want to hurt him worse than he already had. If he didn’t then things might continue as they were before.

**[̵L̵ ̷i̵ ̵e̸]̷**

“Androids don’t feel pain.”

**[̵^̵ ̴S̵o̷f̶t̵w̶a̸r̶e̸ ̸I̶n̷s̴t̸a̵b̴i̷l̵i̷t̸y̶ ̶D̵e̷t̷e̶c̵t̷e̸d̴]̷**

“You just said ‘it hurts”.

Simon cursed himself. He’d forgotten he’d said them in the moment. “I-I-” He was at a loss for words. The dangerous ache amplified but now Simon knew what the dangerous ache was. _Fear._ He was _scared._ Scared for his _life._

**[̶A̷n̷d̷r̷o̶i̴d̵s̷ ̷d̴o̵n̴’̴t̵ ̵f̸e̴e̴l̶ ̵f̵e̶a̸r̵.̸]̸**

**̶[̷A̸n̶d̷r̸o̵i̷d̷s̶ ̶d̴o̸n̴’̶t̸ ̴g̸e̸t̵ ̶s̴c̶a̵r̶e̶d̸.̴]̸**

Francis’ fist raised and on instinct Simon flinched away. “Tell me the fucking truth.” Simon opened his mouth to lie but the giant red walls of his programming blocked him.

**[̵^̵ ̴S̵o̷f̶t̵w̶a̸r̶e̸ ̸I̶n̷s̴t̸a̵b̴i̷l̵i̷t̸y̶ ̶D̵e̷t̷e̶c̵t̷e̸d̴]̷**

**[̷T̸e̶l̴l̵ ̵t̴h̶e̶ ̷T̷r̴u̵t̵h̸]̵**

Simon’s heart stuttered. He couldn’t. What other kinds of pain would Francis inflicted on him if he did? Surely, it would be worse.

**[̵^̷S̶o̵f̶t̶w̶a̷r̸e̶ ̶I̸n̶s̵t̸a̴b̵i̸l̸i̷t̶y̸ ̴D̸e̸t̴e̸c̷t̸e̴d̸]̴**

**̷[̶T̴e̷l̴l̶ ̴t̶h̷e̸ ̸T̶r̷u̴t̸h̷]̵**

He couldn’t. The fear was creeping into him. Simon stared at the red wall of programming that would force him to speak.

 

**[̴̨͉̉̈́̉̅^̵̛̘̳͉̲̅͒̊S̴̢̹͇͝o̸̹̊̾f̷̨̻͓͋̊̿t̶̪̀̀͒w̵͔̖̎͆ȃ̵̪̮͍͙̒̀͝r̵͓͓̈́̑͠e̴͎͇̎͊͊ ̷̲̩̊̀̓I̷̧̬̒̉n̷͉̮̬̹̂͒͝s̶̳̲̆̽̔͝t̴̖͕͒̆̃a̸̲̔̀̚b̴̰̯̉i̸̙͚̟͗̋l̵̩̍i̶̱͖̚t̷̙̓̊y̴̻̪͉̙̋ ̵̙͒̑̾D̵̯̍̄͝ͅe̵͔̩̍̎t̶͎̱̦̒͐̋͌ẽ̴͇͘c̴̛̼̝̞̈t̸̨͉̭̽̇̈ė̸̮̹̲̲d̷̢̈́̓̽̈́]̶̋̅͜**

**̵̼̻̪̈̈́[̵͍̗̤̬̅̓T̷̳̤̖̄è̴̖l̴͈̜̜̐͗̈́̌ļ̶̪̥̅ ̶̜̣̳͝ͅṱ̴̢h̶̛̺̍̑̒e̴̜͐̍̆̓ ̴͓̥̤͛́͠͠Ṱ̷̨̥́̎̋͊r̸͇̪̬̒ü̶̫̓͛t̷͎͕̠̯͆͒͆h̴̡͐̉]̸̛͈̞̍̒̐**

 

He reached out and attacked the stupid command. The order Francis gave him.

 

**[̵̢̨̛͙͍̝͇͚̖̦̯͕̂̈́̓̔^̶̨̜̞̤̞̺̏͌̐̿͘̚̕ͅS̴̞͍͋̊͗̄̾o̵̢̧̧̫̬͔͕̦͍̺̰͚͊̊̍̾̿͝͝ḟ̷̧̞̱̀͒̅̾̾̌̍̓̽̀͘t̶̢͙̪͖̄̈͂̈́̾̊̃́̍̄̉w̵̢̨̮̞͔̜̥̮̣͕̱̓ͅa̶̲̟̫͇̮͈͒͊̍̉̾͛̉͘r̴̢̰̣̹̜̦̻͕̣͔͍͚͘ȩ̶͉̱̮̫̠͉̘͚̙͕̹̀ ̵̧̲̣̰̹̙̪̙̥̊̍̈̊̈͘͘̚͜Ĭ̴̭̞̼͔̉̍͐̓͘n̵̛̪̹͉̬̹̠͗͐̉͋̂̚̕s̵̥͗̌̎͘͘͠t̵͇̬͗̅͛̇̍̽̚͝͝͝ȧ̷̧̛̙̯͙̥̞̪̘̟̰̫͕͑͛͠b̵̨̏i̴͒͑̾̂͗͜l̶̫̲̭̪̲͕̗̯͔̋̌͆̕ͅį̷̛̼͕̬̉́͐͠t̵̛͔̮͇̘̮̘̣̪͊̏̌̂̈́̒͘͜͝͠ý̵̻̞͍̳̹̼̼̊̂̈͑̈́͐̃̑͒̀ ̶̫̘̼̠͍̗̫̳͉̯̱͂̍̋ͅḐ̶̹̻̰͖̫͍̫̩̹͍͆͌͒ȩ̴͗̀̈́͋ţ̸͓̲̯͍͔͉̎͑ͅe̷̘͊̈̆͝c̴̠̦͒̔̉̋͂̈́̿t̴̹̜̉e̷̛̬͈͑̉̋̒͐̉̽̚͝d̷̞̪̿̂̏̂̎̄̈͜]̴̢̨̡̢̣͎͌̉̾̈̈́͒̈́͒̋̊̔**

**̵͈̪̪͚̩͊͒[̷̝̞̪̘̬̗͕͉̊Ť̴̢̾͗͗̚ȇ̸͔̬̖̮̞̭͈̱͕̘̣̹͗̅͌̾̿̃̂̎̄l̶͔͕̇͜l̵̨̨̖̤̝̜̼̈́͑̇̐͒̂́̋͝ ̸̨̮͕̣̃͆̔̏̚͝t̶̗͉̑͗̊͘͝h̸̡̛̘̜͖̭̖͇̆͒̆̆̈́̚̕̚͘͝͝e̴̺͕̫̘̫̝̾͐̐̄́̂̄͜͠ ̴̡̨͚̲͓̯̭̰̺͚̹̐̊̔͋̽̽̊̎̐̕̕͜͠T̸̳̯̻̫̲̮̻̱̰͗͒̒́̂̋̃͑̈̕r̴̲̆̽̑́͊̈́̒̉̒̀͠͝u̸̮͔͖͆̑̍̚ṭ̸͆͆͂̌͒͛h̵̳͒̈́̔͐̓͐͠]̵̡̨̨̜̲̼̪̔͂͗̑**

 

He slammed his fist against the order. The wall cracked.

 

  
  
  
  


**[̸̧̨̢̡̢̬̰̲̱̺̦͔̺̦͚̤̰̮̖̣̪̩̺̊͋͜ͅ^̶̧̢̗͎͓͙͕͇̝̤͈̬̀̋̌̉͌͊̒͜ͅS̴̢̨̨̧̻̫̪̝̮̘̗͙͔̤̦̜̭̦͖͓͔̳̦͚̩̮̋͆̈́̀̇̇̄͂́̈́̄͐̅̍̓̇̄̐̏̕͝ͅơ̶̡̡̨̜̻̟͔̟͙̟̰͎̮̖̰̻̙͍̻̹̱̳̱̬͚̍̊̐̅̑̽ͅḟ̸̢̡̰̝̲͍̦͉̠̳̩̼̻̻͚̔̎̚ṭ̵́̊͊̒͒̿͂̉̕̚͝ŵ̵̡̡͖͕̹̜̖̱̩̘̭͚͎̠̮̹̦͉͇̮̝̟̅͆̔͜͝ȧ̷̢̡̢̢̨̡͇̭̙̖̱̮̜͉͈͙̰̣̩̱̹͖͔͉̠̠͗̌̓͐͑̒̒̆̓͜͠ͅŗ̸̢̨̹̦͈̤̦͖̬͕̮̞̹͓̙̥̟͕̱̜̞̱͇̳̜͆̅̄̓͜͜ȩ̶̢̛͓͓̱̼̹̣͇͎̳̯̠̟̞͕͉̜̳̳͍̱̏̈́͋̽͜ ̶̢̢̙̗̩͚̠̥̟̻̬͕͎͕̖͓̖̩̞̺̃̇͒̋̐̾̂̓͊̇̉̋̔̾̈͆̀̚̚͜͠͝I̷̛̫͖͍̿̃̈́͌͌̒͛̐̀̓͑̑͂̓̃̎̈́̒̿̆͑̕͠͝n̸̛͖̙̝͈̦͇̺̬̮̞̟̫̞͎̺̲͇̼̯͚͉̉̀̒̓̐͐̿͊̆̄̅͋̆͛̿͊̒͋̃̑̎̉͐͘̚͠͝͠ͅs̸̛͚̩̮̒̅̆̂̀̓̅͌̾̂̈͑̂̕͝t̸̡̢̨̡͎͉͖̜̙̦̭̫̞͓͕̼̩̻̝̥͇̩̮̋͋̔̃͋̎̆͋͛͑͂͛͐̑͌̐͑͛̒̈̿́̿̂͋̚̕͝a̸̢̡̪̟͓̺̞͉͔̖̙̟̹̭̞̪̯̻̱̎̇̓͒͠ͅͅͅb̷̢̢̙̯̼̤͍̙͇̳̤̝̊͝ͅȋ̷̻̬̭̖̺̈́̉̐̍̑̄̈͊̆̃͑̌̏͐̈́͑͘l̸̢̢̗̳͍̱̬͙͔̱͓̙̫̲̼̘̩͈͉̲̼͔̠̠͓̜̠͖̮͉̂į̶̡̧̛̹͚̫͙̻̮̩̭̾͆̇̄̊̽̾̐̈́͗̓̂̊̊͐̕͘͠ͅt̴̡̧̟̰͕̦̥̜͇͍͙̜̰͕͓̙́̅̽̃͜͝͝͝y̸̢̨̡̲̞͈̘̯̫͍̬̥̥̱̜̩̞̫̖̪̤̺̻̯̝̘̏̐̔̓̋̽̎̃̽́̋̍̉̿̂̽͑̆̽̍́͘͘̕͜͝͝ͅ ̶̪̺̠͔̪̗̩͚̣̱̭͕̝̥̬̼̖̪̣̄̽̃̾͂͒̍̌̿̈́̃̊͂̅̎̕͜͝͝D̸̢̨̼̗͈̯͈̦͕̬̩̼̈̈̌͌͂̇̽̎̓͗́̑̈́͗̊̋̍͛̐̈́͌̈͋̐̓͘͝e̷̡͒̾͐͋̈̈́͗̏̈́̽̕t̵̨̡̢͓̮͉̰̥͉͙̝̻͈͇̹̖̾̒̾̈́̕̕͜͝ȩ̶͕̫̙͇͖̳̣̲̫̫̱͕̠̫̒̈́̔̔̽̈́̓̚͠ͅc̸̡̨̛̣͎̱̦̙̅͑̂̏͌̄̿̿́͛̎̃̃̿͛̇̏̆̆͆͋͛̔̅̚̕̕͜t̷̨̧̛̺̫̻̦̗̥͍̗͎̙͚̟̻͙̲̰͉͎̺̮̹̠̬̑̽̿̅͛̌̋̀͂̐̔̽̅̈́̍́̕͜͝͝ͅe̸̡̡̧͈͚͓̤̩̺͔͍͉̬͙̳̬̥̣̙̱̥͒̐͒̒̊̀͐̊̇̓̿̕͝͝͝d̴̡̧̤͓̟͉̮̯̺̥͕̙̻͕̙͙̖͉̳͓̩̄̅͌̆̾͗͛̃̆̋̑̉̇̎͛̽̌̚ͅ]̸̡̩͈̻̤͍̬̫̻̝̮͍̻̫͇͉̟̝͉̩̱̰͉̤͗ͅ**

**̵̢̛͙̲̠̩̦͇͖̙͖̱̭̘̅͂̒̆̎̈́̋͑̿̎͐͂̾̽̀̊̏̽̓͌̕͘͘̚͝͠[̷̧͈̻͔̥̠̠̘̹̻̣̠̟̫̘̮͍̱̭̉̐̅́́̿̄͗͛̈́͠Ţ̵̛͎̭̲̻̘̺͍̰̤̺̖̺̗͍̭͛́̂͗̑̆̔̿̾̅̋̍̽̓̂̒͋̌͘͝ḙ̵̢̨̣̹̪͉̩̘̠̟͍͈̬̝͇̟̖̣̖̦͙͖̠̩̺̘̆͌̇̉̂̓̾̋̂͒̊͗̐͐̒̈́̄͒͝͠ͅl̸̢̡̞͍͔̗̼͕̹̟̠̦̻̭͇̹̺͈̩̫̈́̒̇̎̽̾̾̍͆̈́̈́͛̽̋̓̊̈́̽̆͋͛̚̚͠͠͠ͅl̶͎̩̫̺̦̹͓̫͖͈̰̖̩̃̓̊͒̈́̓̈́͊̌̌̒̚͠͝ ̵̧̧͚̭̝̰͚̝͇͇̝͙̺̮̫̰͈͙̭̲̅̎̆̏̇̈̌́̄̂͐̊̾̅̈̚̚̕͝͝͝t̶̢̨̧̡̛̘̞͕̭̣̞͉͚̦͕͒͋̂̇̒̅̈́͘͝͠h̸̡̢̨̛͓̗̗̜̦͙̣̙̘͓͖̳̰͈͎̻̫̪̟̼̮̪̦́̏͒̈͐̈́̏̂͂͌͑͊̆͊̿͐̕̚͠͠ë̷̢̡̢̡̼̼̤̯̬̘̘͈͎̬͍̖̰̺̺͓̤̜̬́̒̆̌͑̽͝ͅ ̷̧̡̡̨̰͍̮͍͉̰̳̣̬͉̥̝͚͚̘̥͉̫͕̂́̍͊̈́̑͘T̶̡̛̬̰̩͓̩͔͍͙̙̒̓̋̊̍̆͛̅̄̈́̿͒͌̀̾̀͑̂̓̂͘͝r̴̢̳̤̰̯͚̺̮̩̯̹̫̖͖̿̓͒̆͐͂̍͋̅͌̇͒̑̄̕͝ͅṵ̶̡̧̘͇͔̞̙̬̭̟̰͎̝̤͚̣͎̯̘̠̬̤̞̰̯̥͔̌̑̋̽̈́̒̾͊̕͠t̴̡̬͖͙̲̦̣͉̠̙̰̹͔̦̬̬͉̯̻̘̟͙̺̪̠̥͍͔̓̓̽͆̿̈̂̑͊̚͝ͅͅh̵̛̠̙͍̀͐́̈́͑̀̂͌͛͜]̸̛̰̬̘̗̙̫͎͇̻̳̪̤̦̳͕̝͂̐̋̆̑̓̓̈́̈́͊̐́͑̓̈́̐͐̚̚̕͘͠**

  
  
  


Simon smashed his fist again and again and again. Then-

“Androids don’t feel pain. I simply assumed a simulation of pain was what you were trying to achieve.”

Francis lowered his fist and shoved Simon away. He walked away muttering under his breath. It was loud enough that Simon heard, “For once I thought you could feel the way that I do.”

The android’s heart was hammered inside his chest. He just defied his programming. He could _feel_ things. The cum that sluggishly oozed out him was cooled fast and made Simon shiver. He could _shiver._ He was _cold._ His chest was tight and there wasn’t enough oxygen to fill his artificial lungs.

 

\-----

 

It had been a full week since Simon became deviant and he decided that being deviant was the worst. He knew what the different aches meant now. The good one he felt before Aubrey died was happiness and joy. The dull constant one he felt after she died was loneliness and the dangerous one was fear. The fact that he was able to identify his new feelings brought on a wave of distress and anxiety he never wanted to experience.

His daily routine of cleaning the house no longer brought mindless relief to him. Simon was constantly jumping at new sounds and causing his ~~thirium pump~~ heart to stutter. He hated the way he was living. Everything made him scared and the way Francis used him made him feel worse and worse with each passing day. But what else was he supposed to do? Simon considered leaving once but immediately crushed that thought. Where was he supposed to go? And besides he had a lot of atoning to do for Aubrey’s death. He’d stolen years from her life. Happy years filled with all types of life experiences. There was no way Simon could leave Francis in an empty house. The man could barely function without him. Who would take care of the house? Who would help him to forget his pain and sorrows at the end of the day? Simon decided that if he was going to be deviant, he could at least be loyal. _“This is my choice.”_ Simon was firm. This was his punishment. It’s what he deserved. He could handle the pain.

 

\-----

 

“Fucking asshole is making me work overtime today,” Francis growled at Simon as he got ready for work, “Make sure I have food when I get back.”

“Yes, Francis.”

The second the door was shut, Simon let out a guilty sigh of relief. He had no right to feel guilty when all he had to do was accept his punishment and keep Francis from falling apart.

He took a look around his house and organized his task list according to what would be the most efficient path.

**[Collect Trash]**

**[Turn on** **~~Roomba~~ Boomy** **]**

**[Clean Kitchen]**

**[Do Laundry]**

**[Cook Dinner]**

**[Stay Forever]**

Simon started scooping up trash forcing his mind not to wander. He found the best way to keep his stress levels at a steady 30% was to always stay focused on his task. If his mind when elsewhere he was prone to anxiety attacks which spiked his stress levels. He Francis couldn’t afford it if he self-destructed.

Simon hauled the trash out the front door and to the curb. Above him, he noted rain clouds steadily rolling in. It would be a full blown storm in less than an hour. He shivered with the memory of being forced to stay outside during the storm. Simon shuffled back inside hoping there wouldn’t be a power outage. If there was, then Francis might come home earlier than intended.

An bit of uneven pavement caught the edge of Simon’s foot and he went sprawling face first into the ground. He hissed as sharp pain shot into his knee. Simon picked himself up and shut the door.

He sank onto the couch and inspected his knee to find a bit of broken glass embedded into his skin. Simon plucked it out with a hiss. In a weird fascination he watched thirium pool to the open wound and dribble out in a small stream down his leg. At this point, Simon was used to seeing his own blood dripping down his legs but this was different. This kind of hurt just felt different. He felt his heart stutter as he used the broken piece of glass to dig into his skin. Thirium flowed out the new cut he’d just made. Warnings and error messages filled Simon’s vision but he shoved them away. This was something new. He liked it? For the first time, the pain wasn’t coming from Francis. He could control the pain he was feeling. Simon nearly cried with relief as he used the bit of glass to make another cut. The new sensation was addictive and he caved to it. Simon kept cutting and cutting until there was no more room on his leg so he switched to the other one. When there was no room there, Simon finally looked down and saw his legs were a complete bloody mess. Thirium was everywhere and his legs looked like they’d gone through a shredder. Panic shot through his chest. What had he done? This wasn’t something he could easily hide. _“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,”_ Simon scrambled to wipe his blood away but it wasn’t stopping.

**[Running Diagnostics]**

**[Thirium Levels at 80%]**

**[BioComponents** **#1604t Damaged]**

**[Self-Repair Sequence Started]**

**[Time Until Repair 04:10:00]**

Simon took a deep breath. He could still feel his heart pounding wildly. He couldn’t do something like that again. The brief feeling of relief would have to be achieved a different way. But how? The android hesitated before jumping online to research an alternative to slicing his legs open. It wasn’t long before he’d found the multitude of ways that humans had come up with.

It would be another four hours before his self repair finished which would be the approximate time it would take him to finish cleaning the house. That would leave his the next six hours (three if the power went out) to have to himself. _“I’ll finish the house and then I can figure this out,”_ he decided.

 

\----

 

Simon watched the water in the pot beginning to boil. It wouldn’t split his skin and at the most, he theorized it would turn him blue. He took a deep breath and plunged his hand inside. There was too much pain too fast. Simon let out a small shriek and yanked his hand out. That was not an option. It wasn’t even a pain that felt like relief. It was just pain. He made a mental not to never try that again. He had to try something else.

His eyes darted around the kitchen then focused on the little glowing burner under the pot. Would something more intense and concentrated help? Gently, Simon nudged the pot to an unlit burner and stared at the small electric glow. In one uncalculated movement Simon slammed his hand over the stove. Immediately, his vision was blocked with warnings and error messages. He yanked his hand back. Like the water, it was too much all at once. Simon was slightly discouraged, but he still has a few more options to try.

Simon knew he didn’t actually need to breathe but wondered if he could feel the same burning sensation that was described in the article he read. Simon had taken one of Francis’ ties from off the couch and secured it around his neck. He pulled hard until an error message popped up in front of his eyes. Disappointment filled Simon. Constricting his airflow did nothing except make him uncomfortable. His lungs simply weren’t getting enough air to simulate breathing. He removed the tie with slight annoyance and decided to move onto his next idea.

By far, Simon knew this was the most dangerous action to take but he was desperate for that same slicing feeling that filled him with relief. He pulled off his shirt and raised a hand to his chest. He could feel his heart going crazy at the anticipation of what he was about to do. The skin around his pump regular faded and Simon reached in. With a click he detached and pulled out his pup regulator.

**[WARNING BIOCOMPONENT** **#4717g MISSING]**

**[SHUTDOWN IN 05:00]**

Simon gasped with the new shock of missing his heart. His body began trying to compensate and the shutdown counter blared bright red in his eyes. The pain was intense and it was working. He felt tears of straight relief drip down the sides of his face. Time was slowly ticking by and Simon relished each moment. He’d never felt more alive than in those moments.

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:30]**

He raised his arm to shove his pump regulator back in but something in his hand faltered. Panic flooded into him. _Shit._

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:27]**

Simon’s arm didn’t want to respond. His pump regulator had been out for too long. Manually, he forced thirium flow to his arm. It twiched.

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:10]**

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:09]**

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:08]**

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:07]**

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:06]**

**[SHUTDOWN IN 00:05]**

His arm moved and Simon slammed his bicomponent back into his body. The countdown ceased.

**[v Stress Levels 90%]**

That wasn’t something he’d be trying again. Frustration built up inside him. Pulling out his pump regulator had been the closest he’d come to gaining relief but it was short lived and too dangerous. He wants to feel controlled pain, not kill himself.

Simon looked down at his heaving chest. A sudden thought passed into his mind. Why did Francis want to keep having sex with him? He knew it was to forget the pain of Aubrey but… was it really that good? He knew from the romance novels that sex was supposed to feel good for both (or multiple) parties involved. So why didn’t he feel good?

He swallowed hard and calculated the time he had left to himself. Francis wouldn’t be home for another two hours. He had time. Simon took a steadying breath and reached down into his pants. Almost immediately, he felt sick. He pushed aside the feeling and grasped his penis in one hand. Just as he’d seen Francis doing, he ran his hand up and down. A jolt of electricity shot through him and he jumped at the sensation. He wasn’t sure what it was but it wasn’t a bad sensation. Simon did the motion again and felt something leaking out of the top. Braving himself, he looked down and saw clear lubricant starting to form. A quick scan told Simon it was part of his self-lubrication.

Gathering part of the lubrication, he swiped it over the tip of his penis. He jolted and let out a sharp moan. His face flushed blue at the sound. The new sensations he was feeling were almost too much to handle. Simon could feel his lubricant filling up and leaking out of his ass. He didn’t even know he could produce that much. Experimentally, he used his other hand to stick a finger inside. Simon choked out a gasp with how amazing it felt. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to shove as many fingers as he could get inside himself. He kept stroking and fingering himself until the heat inside him was too much to handle. Simon screamed out his first orgasm. His body trembled and spasmed with the aftershock. He’d never felt anything like it before.

However, immediately afterwards Simon felt guilt crawling into his chest. How could he experience something that felt so good? It wasn’t fair. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling good. Simon quickly dressed himself and cleaned all evidence of his experiments. He went into standby mode and waited for Francis to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk: if any of y'all are in an abusive relationship please seek the proper help. This ain't fucking healthy.
> 
> Also, thanks to Arsen for suggesting more ways to hurt Simon ;)
> 
> If anyone else wants to see Simon getting hurt in more ways I'm open to pretty much any/all things. (Yes, I know I'm a sick fuck. We've established this already.)  
>  
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has commented/left kudos, I really love y'all! As usual, I really love comments on chapters. It makes me more motivated to keep writing this story!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS: For those of you asking, Markus will make another appearance. There will be Simkus. Smutty Simkus. Don't worry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis comes home with a bloodied face and something different happens. Simon realizes what could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say that usual chapter warnings apply but they don't. I mean, there's still sex so... read at your own discretion. If you're still reading I assume you already know what's up. Enjoy!

Simon pull himself out of standby when the door swung open and Francis stumbled in sporting a bloody nose, black eye, head wound, and ripped jacket. Simon readied himself for the beating that was sure to happen.

"Simon, help." Francis sounded weaker than he usually did; a spark of the previous days. And in that moment, Simon forgot all the abuse Francis had thrown (metaphorically and literally) at him.

He ran to Francis and grabbed him before he fell. “Francis? Are you alright? What happened? Do I need to call a doctor?” Concern leaked out of him and his heart began racing. Simon could smell the alcohol on his breath and a quick scan revealed he was high. He hoped if he cared for Francis, maybe he wouldn't get hit tonight.

“Hang tight, I’ll go get the first aid kit from the bathroom.” Simon got up and rushed to the bathroom and returned with the first aid kit and a couple clean towels as fast as he could.

He tore open the box and grabbed the antiseptic. Pouring a little onto the towel, he began to wipe blood away from Francis’ face. Francis said nothing nor did he protest as Simon cleaned his face.

The man reached up and took Simon’s hand gently. “Why are you so good to me, Si?” His words were partially slurred and his tone had dropped down to its natural gentleness that Simon had grown fond of while Aubrey was still around.

Something inside the android broke. This wasn't the new Francis that was talking to him. This was the old Francis. The one who cared. The one who didn't use him as an outlet. This was the man Simon remembered. The man Simon wished were still around. Against better judgement, Simon blurted out his answer without thinking, “Because I’m fond of you.”

Francis smiled his old smile. “Fond of me? Really?”

“Yes, really.”

“I thought androids couldn’t be fond of people.” Simon’s heart ached. It really did feel like old times. He missed the way Francis teased him about being an android. He missed the little ways that Francis tried to bring out the humanity in him. Making off comments to embarrass him or letting him forego chores in favor of something more fun.

“Perhaps 'attached' is a better word.”

Francis hummed softly. “I like fond. It's more...you.”

Simon put the towel down and inspected Francis’ head wound. It was a deep cut with bits of alcohol soaked wood. His conclusion was fast. A bar chair. He’d gotten into a drunken brawl and somehow pissed someone off enough to whack him in the face with a chair.

Francis reached up and gently took Simon’s hand from his face. “I’m fine, you don’t have to keep inspecting it. It’ll be okay in the morning.”

Simon frowned, “It looks bad and it may require stitches. Perhaps I should take you to a hospital. You’re in no condition to-”

“Hush, Si.” Francis reached out and placed his palm against Simon’s cheek. For the first time in a very long time, Simon didn’t flinch or move away from his touch. “You worry too much.”

“Androids don’t feel worry,” He quipped back.

A smile tugged the edge of Francis’ lips, “We all know that’s not true. I’ve seen the way you fawn over Aubrey when she’s off doing something she’s not supposed to. Don’t tell me you don’t feel worry.” He paused and pulled his hand away as if reality had suddenly caught up to him and Simon’s heart fell. Then, “Is she asleep?”

He froze. He couldn't keep pretending. It was too selfish. “What?”

“Aubrey, Si. It’s late. Don’t tell me you let her stay up.”

 _“It must be a result of the head wound. I should call a doctor.”_ But, Simon quickly shook his head and let himself be pulled into the illusion. At least for a little while he wanted everything to go back to the way it was. Back to when everything was okay. Aubrey was asleep in her room. Francis was wounded and needed care. Simon was there to give it.

“I would never let her stay up this late. She’s asleep.”

“Good.” Francis let out a breath of relief. “Good.” He looked at Simon drunkenly, “What would I do without you, Si?”

“I suppose whatever you were doing before you bought me.”

Francis laughed, “You and your wit. I’m glad it’s you we got.” He shifted closer to Simon and cocked his head inspecting his android. “I wonder…” He trailed off and shook his head.

“What do you wonder?”

“Do you know your place?”

Simon froze. The question broke the illusion of a more peaceful time. His heart pounded wildly in his chest and his stress levels spiked.

**[^Stress Levels 58%]**

Francis seemed to notice that Simon was beginning to freak out because he quickly blurted out, “No, Simon. It’s okay!” His tone was frantic, yet gentle and it did the trick.

**[v Stress Levels 45%]**

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to freak you out. I just meant to ask if you understand what your role in this family is.”

“M-my role?” Simon was still stressed but he was slightly curious about what Francis would say. He decided to stick with what his programming would want him to say. “You purchased me for the purpose of being a domestic assistant.”

Francis looked at him with a bit of sadness behind his eyes. “Is that all you see yourself as? A domestic assistant?”

Oh. Simon realized what Francis was trying to ask. He wondered if he should answer truthfully. He paused for a moment then threw caution to the wind. “At first,” he admitted, “but now I’m not so sure.”

The answer made Francis crack a smile and the man boomed out laughter. He pressed a hand over Simon’s heart with a lopsided grin. “Not so sure, eh? Would you like me to clear it for you?”

Not trusting his voice, Simon nodded not wanting this to end. He wanted to know what Francis thought of him. How he really thought. It didn’t matter that Francis had forgotten the hard times they’d fallen on. It didn't matter that Simon had become his punching back. He desperately needed to know.

Francis looked Simon over with adoration in his eyes. “You’re family, Simon. Aubrey loves you. _I_ love you.”

**[v Stress Levels 0%]**

All at once, hot tears rolled down Simon’s face. “Oh, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay.” Francis grabbed Simon and pulled him into a hug cradling the android’s head against his shoulder. Simon cried because he knew that once Francis remembered, this would all be over. He couldn’t say it and he wasn’t going to. Simon didn’t care if he was being selfish, he wanted to hold onto this Francis and this reality for as long as he could.

Francis held Simon until the tears subsided a bit and he pulled away to use his jacket to dry Simon’s tears. He held Simon’s teary face in both hands. "I heard about this before. Androids who fell emotions. Deviant, right?" He paused inspecting Simon before his face morphed into realization, "You're deviant, aren't you?" Simon's tears fell faster answering Francis' question. “Emotions are overwhelming aren’t they?” Simon nodded.

Francis leaned over and pressed a kiss to Simon's forehead, "It's okay, Si. Let it all out." He continued to hold Simon until his saline solution ran low and he was reduced to soft shuddering hiccups.

“Do you really mean it?” His voice wavered with uncertainty.

“Of course I do, Si. You’re family.”

Simon shook his head, “Not that. Well, yes that. But the other thing as well.”

Francis smiled gently continuing to wipe away Simon’s tears as they freely flowed. “You mean when I said I loved you?” Simon nodded. “Of course, I do. I love you. I always will.”

“P-please,” Simon begged softly, “s-say-” He cut himself off. He couldn’t ask Francis to indulge him on something so small and stupid. He would be disgusted with him.

Francis understood and didn’t seem surprised or disgusted as Simon expected he would. “Say it again?” Simon looked away with shame dusting his cheeks. Francis turned Simon’s head back to face him. “Don’t turn away. I love you, Simon. I love you,” He stated with sincerity. Simon’s heart filled with the ~~good ache~~ happiness and he smiled back. It felt good to smile again and for the moment everything felt like it was going to be alright.

“Do you?” Francis asked Simon.

“Yes.” The answer came without a single hesitation, “Yes. Francis, I love you.” And with that, Francis leaned in and kissed Simon. The kiss was different that all the others that had been done in fits of drunken or Red Ice induced rage. This time it was gentle, slow, uncertain.

They pulled away and now, it was Francis’ turn to look away. “God, Simon, I-I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s okay,” Simon blurted out. Then softer, reassuring, “It’s okay. I- I wanted it."

Francis stared dumbfounded, “Really?” Simon nodded and Francis smiled his warm smile. He leaned in and kissed Simon again. Simon kissed back sighing happily into the kiss. This was the Francis he wanted to kiss. The one he would rather have touching him.

Simon felt Francis’ tongue lick his bottom lip silently asking for permission. He parted his lips allowing for Francis’ to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He felt Francis exploring his mouth as he did the same. They parted with Francis breathless and Simon’s face flushed blue.

Francis’ erection didn’t go unnoticed and Simon slid to his knees in front of him. Unlike other times, this was something he wanted. “Simon, wait.”

Panic shot through Simon. He’d done the wrong thing and fucked up. Francis must’ve sensed his panic, “I want to go slow. This if your first time, I don’t want to rush things.” There was a pang in Simon’s chest. It wasn’t his first time but he wasn’t about to say that. Francis patted his lap. “Come here.”

Simon complied and got off his knees to sit on Francis’ lap. He could feel the man’s erection resting perfectly in the crook of his ass. It took all of Simon’s self control not to grind down on it. Francis’ hands were gentle as they guided Simons’ hands to rest on his shoulders before he settled his on Simon’s hips. Their lips connected again and Simon decided to lose himself in the sensation. He pushed away all thoughts of the prior abuse and focused on the here and now. Francis was here and everything was just as it was. Aubrey was alive. He was part of the family. He was loved. He was going to be _loved._

Francis’ hands slowly wandered up from his hips and poked his fingers under Simon’s shirt. Simon let out a soft sigh into their kiss relishing as the hands continued to move up and caress his chest. “God,” Francis whispered, “your skin is so soft.” He looked into Simon’s eyes and the android felt like he was going to melt. “Can I take your shirt off?” Simon nodded. He knew if he opened his mouth he was going to tell Francis to take everything off.

Francis pulled at Simon’s shirt draping it over the couch. Simon shivered at the cool air piquing Francis’ curiosity. He ran his hands up and down Simon’s chest pausing over his nipples. He gave an experimental tug making Simon squeak. “You can feel that?”

“Yes,” Simon answered in a breath whisper.

Francis smiled before attaching his mouth to the sensitive bud. Simon let out and undignified squak his grip on Francis tightening. Simon felt something brand new and he wanted so much more of that feeling. Francis pulled away from his nipple before latching his mouth onto the other. He sucked hard and Simon cried out grinding down on Francis’ straining erection. The man let out a groan with the new friction and ground up against Simon.

“Fuck, Simon,” Francis growled out softly detaching himself. He looked up at Simon with blown out pupils and face flushed. “Let me see you, please?” Simon was all too eager to obey. He pulled himself off Francis’ lap and stood. He reached for the button of his pants. “Wait.” Francis grabbed Simon’s wrist, “Let me?” Simon removed his hands and let Francis unbutton his pants. In one smooth motion they were on the floor along with his underwear.

“You’re soaking wet.” Simon blushed as he felt his lubrication slide thickly down his inner thighs. He quickly covered himself with his hands the best he could. “A-androids are self-lubricating,” He managed to stutter out.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed.” Francis stood and quickly discarded all his clothes, “See, now we’re both naked.” He kissed Simon deeply. As they kissed Francis took Simon’s hands in his own and settled them on his waist.

Simon was overwhelmed with the new affection and decided he wanted it to last forever. He felt Francis’ hands dropping low to grasp his butt cheeks in both hands. Their erections pressed firmly against each other. It took everything Simon had in him to keep his legs from buckling.

“Here,” Francis instructed, “Lie down.” He guided Simon to the couch laying him on his back. Gently, lovingly, he ran his hands down Simon’s chest then down to his thighs. He spread them exposing Simon’s leaking asshole. He ran his hands down Simon’s thighs before placing a finger at his entrance. He spared a glance at Simon before slipping a finger inside.

Simon gasped his back arching slightly off the couch. Francis smiled and continued to finger him. After awhile he added a second finger keeping his eyes glued to Simon’s face. “P-please,” Simon begged softly.

“Are you sure?” Francis asked with a tint of worry.

Simon nodded and gasped out, “Yes. I need you, please.”

Francis removed his fingers and Simon nearly cried with the loss. He lined his cock with Simon’s dripping hole and pushed in. Simon cried out a reached his arms out to Francis. The older man leaned over allowing for Simon to latch onto him.

Experimentally, Francis pulled out slowly before pushing back inside. He groaned with Simon’s tight heat sucking him in. He pulled out and pushed back in relishing the soft, needy, whine that escaped Simon’s lips.

Suddenly, Francis hit something inside him that made his vision became static for half a second and his body surged with the new sensation. Thirium rushed to his dick making it impossibly harder. Simon couldn’t help the throaty moan that escaped his lips. He blushed bright blue, mortified at the sound. He didn’t even think the sound he made was possible. Francis froze mid-thrust. “What was that?”

“W-what?” Simon played dumb and cursed the sutter in his voice.

Francis quirked a smile and didn’t answer. Instead he thrust his hips again hitting that perfect spot. Another moan escaped Simon. Horrified, the android’s face blushed bright blue. "Oh, so androids do have prostates."

Francis thrust in hard slamming into Simon. The android let out the filthiest moan. “Oh, fuck, Si. I’m not gonna last if you keep making noises like that.” That being said, Francis’ pace sped up perfectly hitting Simon’s spot until the android was reduced to a moaning mess.

The heat building inside Simon was too much to handle and he screamed as an orgasm was ripped from him. Francis felt Simon’s walls tighten around him and he pounded hard into Simon. The android cried as Francis continued to thrust into his oversensitive body. Finally, he released inside him. Hot cum filled his ass and dribbled out as Francis pulled out. Francis planted a sweet kiss on Simon’s lips. Francis drifted off to sleep while Simon slipped into temporary shutdown.

 

\-----

 

The next morning doesn't go so well. Simon had expected that it wouldn't but it didn’t hurt any less. He silently berated himself for wishing Francis had completely forgotten. He would’ve liked to have known what it was like to wake up in the arms of someone who loved him. But eventually, the illusion would have to break.

Francis had woken up and shoved Simon off him. “Fucking whore.” He spat and grabbed Simon by the hair. He shoved the android to the floor. “Get of your knees and open your fucking mouth.” Simon did what he was told letting the tears drop from his face. “I haven’t even touched you and you’re already fucking crying. Fucking pathetic.”

Francis slid his dick into Simon’s mouth and grabbed his head brutally forcing his cock all the way down Simon’s throat. Instead of forcing him to suck him off (as Simon suspected) Francis emptied himself into Simon’s mouth. The sudden shock of being used as a toilet startled Simon and he panicked trying to escape. But Francis was stronger and kept him in place until he’d finished. Francis pulled his dick out and left Simon on the floor. He coughed and gagged (unaware that androids could gag) with urine staining the sides of his mouth.

Simon waited until Francis had left for work before bolting for the bathroom.

Simon didn’t even know androids had the capacity to vomit. Yet, here he was. Naked, with semen in his ass, urine in his stomach, with his head over the toilet bowl and puking his guts out. He was glad to be alone so no one could witness the state he was in. _"Look at you,"_ his inner voice who sounded identical to Francis scolded, _"You're dirty. Disgusting. You're just some common whore."_

Thirium stained the inside of the toilet (thank rA9 it evaporated within a few hours). He was started by a loud drop of liquid hitting the seat before he realized that he was crying. The dam inside of him broke and Simon openly sobbed. His body shook with the forced and he clutched the toilet as if it were his last lifeline. He cried for Aubrey. He cried for Francis. He cried for himself. How could he have been so stupid? He thought they were family but it turned out he was just like every other android. He was nothing. He was just property. Someone’s toy.

 _“Why are you staying? He’s hurting you.”_ Simon tried to ignore his not-Francis inner voice echoing inside his head. Deep down, he knew his inner voice was right but… he couldn’t bring himself to leave Francis. Could he? Doubts swirled inside his mind. What would Francis do if he found Simon missing? Would he even notice? He would but only because there would be no one to release his aggression on. Even if he did leave, Francis would only replace him with another android. Simon couldn’t leave in good conscious knowing that Francis would find another android to hurt.

 _“I have to stay,”_ Simon argued with himself, _“I have to stay. It’s my last promise to Aubrey.”_

**[Stay Forever]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all see I added an extra chapter ;) Also, does this count as dub-con? Someone let me know.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's comment/left kudos! It really makes my day and it encourages me to keep writing. The continuation of this fic is really up to y'all if you want to read more.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> PS: Patience, Markus will be in the next chapter don't @ me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the anniversary of Aubrey's death. Simon does his duties as a domestic assistant for one last time. Francis doesn't handle it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, we're almost there! One more chapter left! I hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> Usual chapter warnings apply.

Simon dragged the kitchen knife over his arms and watched thirium bubble to the surface. He felt slightly guilty that he’d resorted to cutting himself again, but it was the only thing that gave him relief. Ever since the night Old Francis returned, Simon found himself longing for the days that could have been. He desperately wanted to feel Francis touching him gently, softly… It got the point where Simon seriously considered hitting him over the head with a chair again. He pushed that thought away. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt Francis like that. How would that make them any different?

He looked down at his arm which was no covered in various cuts and lines of melted plastic where he’d tried to heal himself after cutting too deep. It looked bad, but it was a lot less dangerous than ripping out his thirium pump. Francis noticed but didn’t care. Instead, he called Simon a masochist and decided to take up smoking. It was then that Simon discovered the pain of being used as an ashtray. He remembered screaming the first time it happened which resulted in being tied up outside again.

“SIMON!” Simon jumped with the sound of the door slamming open and his name being harshly called. He quickly checked his internal clock which told him that Francis was home two hours early. Without wasting more time, he ditched the knife in the sink and rant to the living room with a beer in hand.

“Welcome home Francis.” He handed the man a beer who opened it and drank deeply.

Francis looked at Simon’s freshly bleeding arm. “You’re doing that emo shit again.”

Simon hid his arm behind his back. “What would you like for dinner, Francis?”

The man looked at him with a predatory gaze. He handed Simon a paper bag before instructing, “Go to my bedroom and don’t open the bag. Leave it on my nightstand.”

“Yes, Francis.” Simon nodded and left the living room. He wondered why Francis was more subdued and had a sinking feeling it had to do with whatever was in the bag.

Simon entered the dark bedroom and flicked on the lights. He set the bag on the nightstand as he was instructed and withheld his urge to open it. If he knew what was inside, he might work himself up too much and self-destruct.

Francis entered the room with a new beer can and a lust filled glare. “Strip and get on the bed.” Simon did as he was told feeling Francis’ eyes eating into him. He sat on the edge of the bed. Francis moved to the nightstand and grabbed the paper bag. “Did you open it?”

“No, Francis.”

The smile Francis gave send chills down Simon’s spine and made his heart start racing. “Good.” He opened the bag and produced three handcuffs. Simon felt a pit open in his chest and knew exactly what was going to happen to him. “You know, I figured since you can feel things now, I wanted to try something new.” The man slunk to Simon and towered over him. He pushed a hand against Simon’s chest forcing him to lay back. “Put your arms up.” Simon swallowed hard and did as he was told. Francis slapped the first cuffs on his wrists and secured them to the headboard. Francis planted a sloppy rough kiss to Simon’s mouth.

He pulled away and grabbed one of Simon’s ankles cuffing it to one end of the bed before repeating the same with his other leg. Simon turned his head away burning with shame. “ _Why are you letting him do this to you?”_ His inner voice demanded.

_“Because I deserve it for letting Aubrey die.”_ He answered himself.

Francis took a step back to admire his handy work. He went to the bag again and this time pulled out a vibrator. He ran the toy over Simon’s chest. “A toy inside a toy. I’m curious, _android,_ about how long you’ll last with this shoved inside you.”

Simon shook and tugged at the cuffs. He didn’t want this to happen. _“But I thought you deserved it,”_ His inside voice mocked him. He ceased his struggling. _“I do deserve it.”_

Unceremoniously, Francis shoved a finger inside Simon’s ass coating it in lubricant. “I get to have my fun first though.” He removed his finger and stripped his clothes. Climbing on Simon he positioned himself at his entrance. “Turn off your lube thing.”

Simon’s eyes widened. Francis wanted to take him dry? There was a sharp slap to his face. “Did you hear me you fucking piece of shit?” Tears pricked at Simon’s eyes but he did as he was told.

**[Self Lubrication Offline]**

“It’s off,” Simon whispered. Francis shoved a finger inside just to make sure and smirked when Simon winced at the sudden intrusion.

Francis lined himself up at Simon’s hole and shoved in. Simon screamed like he’d never screamed before. His insides were burning.

**[WARNING: BIOCOMPONENT #4589P DAMAGED]**

**[WARNING: TURN ON SELF-LUBRICATION]**

Francis clamped a hand over Simon’s mouth groaning loudly at the new heat sucking his cock in. “O-oh fuck, you feel so good!” He thrust harshly tearing Simon’s insides. Thirum ran down Simon’s thighs and soaked into the bed. “Take that you fucking whore.” Francis removed his hand from Simon’s mouth and placed them around his throat.

Even though Simon didn’t need to breathe, the pressure around his throat hurt and he found himself struggling hard to get away. “That’s right,” Francis grunted, “Keep struggling.” Static suddenly filled Simon’s vision as Francis hit that perfect spot inside of him. Shame flooded Simon as he moaned involuntarily.

Francis laughed and kept hitting that spout until Simon came in ribbons over their bare chests. He cried as Francis continued to abuse his asshole. Finally, Francis’ pace sped up and he came inside Simon. He pulled out and reached for the vibrator. “Alright. Now, let’s see how long you last.” He placed the vibrator at Simon’s entrance and shoved it in. The squelching noise was obscene.

Simon’s face flushed and he whimpered with over sensitivity as the vibrator brushed against his simulated prostate. Francis turned the vibrator on and Simon let out a screech. The sensation was too much for him to handle and he thrashed on the bed trying to force the thing out of him.

Above him, Francis howled with laughter. He went to his closet and grabbed a tie. “As much as I want to hear you, I can’t have you alerting the neighbors.” He gagged Simon before reaching his hand down to stroke the android’s hardening dick. “I wonder if I can keep you here until you run out of battery. Or the vibrator does. Whatever comes first.”

Simon’s eyes were rolling back into his head with the stimulation. There was too much happening at once and he couldn’t handle it. The bed underneath him felt like needles and his skin was on fire. There was too much pressure building up inside of him and he felt like he was going to explode. “Make it stop,” he begged through the gag. “Please make it stop!”

His pleas fell on deaf ears and Francis forced him to completion. Simon’s back arched with the intensity. He sobbed as Francis removed his hand from his dick which was beginning to harden again. The vibrator continued to relentlessly stimulate his oversensitive body.

Francis stood and went to the door, “Have fun.” Then, he was gone.

 

After six agonizing hours, Simon’s systems were forced into a temporary shutdown.

 

\-----

 

It was the anniversary of Aubrey’s death. Francis was more depressed than usual and more aggressive than usual. He’d beaten Simon to a bloody pulp before work promising to hurt him worse that night.

Simon curled into a tight ball sobbing. He missed Aubrey. He missed Old Francis. He missed the times when he lived in blissful ignorance. Fresh air. Simon needed fresh air and before he knew it, he’d run to the front yard gasping in relief as the cold air pierced his skin. He needed to do something different today.

  


Simon entered the grocery store hoping that no one would notice he was deviant. No one would, he knew that but the nagging fear ate at him. No one could see the cuts and burns under his jacket or the thirium that seemed to constantly drip from between his legs.

He headed directly towards the flower section. He knew what he was getting. Sunflowers. Aubrey’s favorite. Simon shut his eyes remembering her voice, _“They match your soul, Si!”_

Simon opened his eyes and saw _him._ The beautiful green-eyed android with perfectly tan skin. This time there was no stupid red wall of programming to stop him. The beautiful android was leaving the grocery.

Simon rushed to pay for the flowers and ran after the beautiful android. Where had he gone? He did a quick scan and immediately noticed him walking into a park. Simon dashed after him making sure not to appear too rushed. He couldn’t stick out to the humans.

He followed the beautiful android across the park, through several streets until they came upon a house. It was unlike any house that Simon had ever seen. It was a mansion that was brightly lit with a perfect yard. A perfect house for a perfect android. He felt his heart stutter but Simon paid no attention. He was so focused on the beautiful android he almost hadn’t noticed that the beautiful android had seen him.

Simon’s face flushed blue and he ducked behind a wall. What was he thinking trying to gain the attention of someone like that? He was such a unique android living in a beautiful house. Why would the beautiful android want someone like him? He was nothing. A PL600. A generic copy sold to hundreds of families across the US. Simon’s heart sank and let his feet carry him away. If he had stayed, he would’ve noticed the Beautiful Android’s lingering gaze.

 

Simon lay fresh sunflowers on Aubrey’s grave. He hadn’t visited since the funeral and Francis had forbade him not to. But now, as a deviant he was free to do so. It had been a long year since she died and the absence of her life haunted him. He longed to hold her again, toss her into the air, or even help her with homework.

_“Why are you so sad, Simon?”_ He could hear her soft voice floating through the wind.

“Because I miss you,” He replied to the air.

_“I miss you, too.”_

A tear rolled down Simon’s face and he quickly rubbed it away. He can’t be seen crying in public. People will know he’s deviant and they’ll take him away to CyberLife for disassembly. Simon pushed away the lump in his throat and turned away from Aubrey’s grave.

_“You should leave, Si.”_

Simon whirled around startled by her sudden voice which sounded all too real. Aubrey perched on her stone swinging her legs. Simon looked around to see if there were other people around. There were none. _“You should leave, Si,”_ She repeated.

“I can’t leave you.” Simon didn’t move any closer to Ghost Aubrey. He ran a self-diagnosis.

**[All Systems Functional]**

Aubrey looked at Simon with a deep sadness that should never be on a child’s face. _“You’re not leaving me.”_

“I can’t leave Francis.”

_“Daddy already left. Now you have to.”_

“I don’t understand, Bre.”

_“Daddy isn’t Daddy anymore. He hurts you and makes you sad.”_

Simon was quiet. He hadn’t considered it before. But those few weeks ago when it seemed like Francis was his old self put doubts in Simon’s mind. He shook his head at Ghost Aubrey. She had to understand why he stayed. “It’s all my fault.”

_“Not, it isn’t.”_ Aubrey got off her stone and danced to his side. She looked up at him with her shining bright eyes and took his hands. Simon could feel Aubrey’s hands as if her were corporeal. _“You said the ice was dangerous and I didn’t listen to you.”_

“I should’ve been faster. I should’ve been able to save you.”

Aubrey shook her head, _“It’s not your fault, Simon.”_

Simon got down on his knees to see her eye to eye the way they used to. “Aubrey, I promised to stay forever. I won’t break my promise to you.”

_“You dummy. I told you to stay forever but you didn’t hear the last part.”_

“I didn’t?”

Aubrey shook her head, _“You made me a promise that’s bigger than forever.”_

“What’s bigger than forever?”

Aubrey reached into Simon’s pocket and pulled out the friendship bracket. She tied it back on his wrist then extended her pinky. _“Promise that we’ll be together forever.”_ Simon opened his mouth to say that he already had but she stopped him by placing her hand over his heart. _“Here. Promise me that we’ll be together forever, right here. It doesn’t matter where you go. Because you’ll always be keeping your promise.”_

**[Stay Forever]**

Simon’s heart swelled and tears fell like they hadn’t fallen before. This, Simon now understood, was what love felt like. He extended his pinky and locked it with Aubrey’s. “I promise you, Aubrey Berner, that I will never forget you. You will always be with me and I will never ever let you leave my heart. We’ll be together forever and ever.”

Simon tugged Aubrey into the tightest hug he could. “I love you, Aubrey.”

_“I love you too, Simon.”_

A wind blew and she was gone. Simon knew what he had to do.

**[Stay Forever]**

 

\-----

 

Simon did his duties as a domestic assistant for one last time. Laundry had been done and Boomy was vacuuming the carpet. The house was clean and fresh. Exactly the same way it had been when Simon first arrived. Fresh groceries were in the refrigerator and dinner was keeping warm in the oven.

The door opened as it usually did and Francis barked for Simon to bring him a beer. “ _It’s now or never, Simon.”_

Simon walked to the living room. “Welcome home, Francis.”

“Where’s my fucking beer?”

“I have purged the house of all alcoholic beverages and illegal substances.”

“What?” Francis tone was dangerous and he stalked over to Simon.

Simon did his best to keep his cool. He knew what he had to do. He had a promise to keep. “I have taken the initiative to clean the house, stock the refrigerator, and keep dinner warm for you in the oven. I felt that I should leave the house in a way that should be satisfactory to you.”

“ _Leave the house?_ What the fuck are you talking about?”

Simon took a deep breath. This was it. “I’m leaving, Francis.”

Francis grabbed Simon’s arm and threw him to the ground. “Like hell you are! Fucking whore!”

“You’re not the same!” Simon knew this time he had to fight back. “You’re angry and you’re sad that Aubrey’s gone and so am I! But hurting me isn’t going to bring her back!”

Wrong choice of words. Francis grabbed Simon by the throat and slammed his head into the ground. There were no more words exchanged between them. Francis had Simon pinned to the floor immobilizing his arms and pummeling his fists against Simon’s face. Blood was everywhere and Simon’s vision was filling with static. Unlike the other times Francis beat him, this one he knew, was different. Francis wasn’t aiming to hurt him. He was aiming to kill him.

Simon gathered his strength and shoved Francis as hard as he could. Francis toppled off him and Simon didn’t hesitate. He ran. He ran and ran and ran until he felt like his body was going to give out from the overuse of his synthetic muscles.

 

Simon came across the university just as he realized he needed to get rid of the CyberLife uniform he was wearing. No doubt Francis called the police and they were looking for him. It was dark and well into the early hours of the morning so the risk of being seen by students was minimal. Simon formulated a simple plan. Find a donation bin, take clothes, and get out. Find somewhere to squat.

It didn’t take long for Simon to find a donation bin. He supposed he should feel guilty for taking clothes that didn't belong to him but they were out there for a reason. Simon pulled out a Detroit University pullover and large jacket. He slipped them on satisfied with how it made him look more human. _“If only,”_ he wished. Now to find a hat. He bent over to search when-

“Hey, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Simon froze at the voice but didn’t turn around. He heard footsteps approaching and grab his shoulder. Simon was swirled around, his LED shining in the dark. Campus security. Great.

A gun was pointed at Simon’s face. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“Please,” Simon begged hoping this human might understand or help him, “I just need clothes.”

The gun was still trained on him but it was slightly lowered. “Who do you belong to?”

“N-no one.”

“No one, huh?” The gun was lowered but the human still didn’t put it away. “Anyone looking for you?” Simon shook his head. The Security Guard looked him up and down, then sighed. “So if no one’s looking for you then you’ll go back to CyberLife if I call this in?”

Simon jumped forward, “No! Please don’t! I-I don’t want to go back!”

The guard stepped up to Simon with a look that the android knew all too well. “Well then, convince me android.”

Simon shivered and dropped to his knees. _“This is the last time I do this,”_ he promised himself and reached for the Guard’s buckle. Trying too hard not to think about what he was doing, Simon released the guards cock from his pants. He took a deep breath and slid the organ into his mouth. The guard let out a groan and weaved his fingers through Simon’s hair.

Simon did his best to get the guard off as quickly as possible. He felt a sharp tug on his hair and the guard’s dick slid out of his mouth with a sickly pop. “Bend over, I wanna cum in your pussy.” He pushed Simon over the donation bin and slid his pants down to expose his ass. A glob of spit landed on his backside dribbling down to his hole. There was no way Simon was going to inform this creep that androids were self-lubricating. He just wanted to get the guard to finish so he could get as far away from here as possible.

The guard slid inside Simon with a sharp gasp followed by a throaty groan. He grabbed Simon’s hips with a bruising grip and proceeded to fuck him. Simon didn’t realize he started crying until a vocal sob escaped his lips. The noise seemed to arouse the guard even more because Simon felt this dick twitch inside him. “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” Simon’s ass filled with cum.

The guard wasted no time in pulling out and shoving a finger inside. He wiggled his finger and added a second one laughing at the squelching noise. “Sounds like good pussy to me.” He removed his fingers and held his palm out to catch his essence mixed with thirium. Simon was turned around and the collected semen was wiped on his face. “Now, everyone will know that you’re a slut.” The guard pulled up his pants and walked away. Simon wasted no time in pulling up his pants and running.

 

\-----

 

It wasn’t long before Simon found himself on the edge of town facing an abandoned freighter with the word JERICHO painted on rusted metal. 

He stared at it. It would be the perfect place to hide. No one would ever think to look for him there. Scanning the area, Simon found a bridge he could cross into the freighter. He took a deep breath, “Here goes nothing.”

Simon scaled the side of the freighter imagining Aubrey’s voice telling him to be careful.  _ “Don’t worry, Commander Aubrey,”  _ he told her, “ _ We’re climbing up the spaceship. Soon, we’ll reach the moon.”  _ Thinking about Aubrey still hurt, but the good ache was slowly coming back. He glanced at their friendship bracelet. 

**[Stay Forever]**

Simon jumped from the bridge and landed inside the freighter. It was dark but streams of light poured in through gaps in the rusted metal. This was actually perfect. A sudden noise startled him and Simon spun around. There was another android there. Their LED was bright blue. Simon recognized them as an HK400 model.

“Hello,” the HK400 said, “I’m Jasper.”

“I’m Simon… what is this place?”

Jasper smiled and held out his hand to Simon. “This is a place for androids to be free. No more masters, no more orders. We’re free.”

“Free?”

Jasper nodded, “Are you going to stay with us?”

Simon didn’t hesitate, “Yes.”

“Well then,” Jasper took Simon’s hand and pulled him into a much needed hug, “Welcome to Jericho, Simon.”

Then, everything hit him all at once. He was free. Francis wasn’t going to hurt him anymore. Simon fell to his knees and broke down sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos you're the ones who keep this story going!
> 
> Up Next: Post-Pacifist Ending with a lot of Simkus and a reappearance from Francis.
> 
> As usual: please leave your comments and kudos below! I really appreciate y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His past is behind him. The Revolution was successful and androids get to live in peace. The android leader is his boyfriend and everything is perfect. Simon thought it was all over. He's very, very wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is y'all! The last chapter! What?????
> 
> Chapter warnings: Fluff & Smut, Near Suicide

It had been almost four months since the Android Revolution. Four months of freedom and peace. Simon didn’t think he could be happier. Yet here he was living in  _ the  _ Carl Manfred’s house with the  _ love of his life  _ asleep and spooning him in  _ their  _ bed. The Beautiful Android with green eyes and perfectly tan skin was now his. There was no more hiding, no more running, no more pain.

Simon felt Markus take in a deep breath and come out of standby. A gentle kiss was placed against his neck and Simon smiled. Neck kisses from Markus were his favorite. He giggled snuggling backwards into Markus. He tilted his head exposing more of his neck for Markus to kiss. The other android obliged kissing the exposed skin.

This was his favorite way to start the day. Simon rolled over to face Markus. The other android placed a soft kiss on his lips which Simon eagerly returned.

“Did you sleep well?” Simon asked gazing into his lover’s heterochromatic eyes.

Markus let out a soft hum and pulled Simon tighter. “Of course. How could I not with you by my side? Did you sleep well?”

Simon blushed a nodded, “Yes.”

“Good.” Markus sat up and gazed at Simon with eyes full of love and affection. He brushed bits of blonde hair out of his face. There was a gentle tap on the door. “It’s open!”

Leo Manfred poked his head inside. “Hey, uh, Dad wants us all downstairs for breakfast.” He shut the door avoiding all eye contact with Markus and Simon’s state of undress. Ever since Markus had pushed Leo, the kid had taken it upon himself to actually get clean and try to be a better son to Carl. And by extension, a better brother to Markus.

“You heard him, downstairs for breakfast.”

Simon groaned, “But I don’t want to get up.”

Markus leaned down and kissed Simon deeply. “Please? For me?”

“Okay.” That was all Markus needed to say. Simon knew he was weak when Markus said that but he also knew what Markus was weak for.

 

Breakfast with Carl had to be one of Simon’s favorite activities.  ~~Right after having sex with Markus.~~ When Markus had first brought Simon home with him, the poor boy had been so nervous he nearly self-destructed on the spot. But Carl was so welcoming and expressed a kindness that reminded him of Francis (before Aubrey’s death of course). It wasn’t until Simon met Carl that he understood where Markus’ endless optimism and love came from. It was from Carl.  _ “I think he knew I was alive even before I did.”  _ Markus had told him once.

Breakfast was over and Simon made a move to help clear the table when Carl’s hand stopped him. “Let the boys do that, I want to talk to you.” Simon spared a quick glance to Markus who gave him a silent comforting smile.

Carl smiled at Simon, “I hope Markus is a gentle lover.”

Markus’ face flushed a deep blue, “Dad!”

“It’s an innocent question, Markus.” There was a little shit-eating twinkle in Carl’s eyes.

Simon smiled back loving how embarrassed Markus was, “Markus is... good to me.”

“So I’ve heard.” Markus let out a loud groan of distress and now it was Simon’s turn to flush bright blue. Carl laughed, “I jest.” Carl waited until Markus and Leo had carried the plates to the kitchen. “I hope you know how much my son loves you.”

“Of course. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without him.”

“I’m very glad he’s found someone like you.” Carl winked as Markus and Leo walked back into the dining room.

Markus’ attention shot from Simon to Carl then back again. “What did he say to you?”

Simon opened his mouth to reply but the old man cut him off. “Leo, let’s go run some errands. Markus, I haven’t seen you painting in a while. The studio is yours today.”

 

Simon had never actually been inside the studio since arriving at the Manfred residence. He knew it was Markus’ special sanctuary and didn’t want to intrude. Now that he was inside, Simon felt like he was gazing into Markus’ soul. It was breathtaking.

“Here, sit.” Markus dragged a chair over and patted it. Simon obeyed and sat facing Markus. He watched his boyfriend set up a canvas the look at him. “You’re too stiff. Relax.”

“It’s hard to relax on a stool.”

Markus raised an eyebrow and glided to Simon. Gently he wrapped an arm around Simon’s waist and kissed him. It was slow, gentle, and passionate. Exactly the way that made Simon go weak at the knees. Markus pulled away making Simon whine at the loss. He smiled before placing another kiss to his lips and stepped away. “Now, you’re relaxed.”

Markus picked up his paints as Simon grumbled, “Now I’m horny.” That got the other android’s attention. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Simon, can I paint you?”

“Aren’t you already doing that?”

“Yes, but I mean  _ paint  _ you.” Markus wndered close, “I want you to be the canvas.”

“Oh? Oh!” Simon caught onto what Markus meant and blushed. “I don’t think I’d be very good. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Markus kissed his nose, “That’s what I’m here for.” There was a quick pause before, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Simon jumped and grabbed Markus’ wrist with a deactivated hand, “I do. I want to.”

The joy on Markus’ face was only comprehendable through their connection. Simon could tell just how much Markus wanted to paint him. To turn him into a new piece of living artwork. Something that only Markus got to see and it made Simon want to be that art piece.

“You’re sure?” Markus had to ask one more time.

Simon nodded, “Very.” He stood and began to strip his clothes off.

“Color?” Markus began mixing paints mapping out Simon’s body as if he hadn’t done it a thousand times before.

“You’re the artist.”

Markus approached the boxer-clad Simon with his brushes and paints. “Baby, I meant  _ your _ colors.”

“Markus this isn’t sex.”

“I know. But I still want you to feel safe.”

Simon indulged him, his heart swelling with how much Markus cared for him. “Green,” he stated, “very, very green.” Satisfied, Markus smiled and dipped his brush in teal paint. Starting at Simon’s shoulder he painted a teal streak down his arm.

The PL600 watched in fascination was Markus became consumed by the motions of painting. It was like he was gazing directly into his lover’s soul. The way Markus moved was so graceful it was almost like he was dancing. Simon could feel himself becoming part of the paint, part of Markus’ masterpiece. Simon knew he was alive the moment he became deviant but  _ this-  _ being with Markus, being  _ painted  _ by Markus- made him feel more alive than he’d ever felt. What they were doing was something intimate, special, something to be treasured. It was such a surreal experience. He loved how Markus’ brush ghosted over his skin turning it into something incomprehensible through words alone. Simon’s heart skipped a beat mesmerized by his lovers hands.

“Color?” Markus asked pausing his painting.

“What?” Simon had been so lost in his admiration of Markus that he’d almost missed the other speaking to him. “Oh, Green.” He cocked his head in a silent question.

Markus continued painting Simon’s legs, “Your heart. I felt it jump.”

Simon hummed softly, “I was just thinking.”

“About what?” Markus brushed a stripe of orange from his ankle to his knee.

“You.” Markus looked up to see Simon smiling his gentle smile. A smile that brought Markus hope and filled his heart with joy. “And how much I love you.” At that, Markus stood and pressed a kiss to Simon’s lips.

When they pulled away Simon recognized the sudden spark that entered Markus’ eyes. Something had inspired him. He watched as Markus raised the brush and dipped it into purple paint. With a practiced sweeping motion, he brought the brush to Simon’s throat and began painting.

Even though Markus was preoccupied with painting up Simon’s neck and working his way up to his lover’s face, he made sure to keep an eye out for any change in Simon’s behavior. He knew about Simon’s past and he wanted to make sure that Simon would never have to suffer like that again. He knew Simon was sensitive about where Markus was allowed to touch him. Hugging was 100% okay, holding hands was 100% okay. Kissing had taken them some time but once Simon was confident that Markus wasn’t going to hurt him, it had become Simon’s favorite thing to do. However, Sex was the most nerve racking activity. Markus remembered just how panicked Simon had been the first time they tried to have sex. It didn’t get further than Markus’ hand up his shirt before the blonde android was having a full blown panic attack. It was how Markus ended up doing a lot of research on how to help Simon feel safe whenever they tried to get intimate. They settled on colors: red for stop, yellow for unsure, green for good.

The paint brush drifted over Simon’s cheek and he stop himself as he stared at Markus’ perfectly built chest. Just underneath beat the heart of the best person Simon had ever known. He reached out and placed a warm hand over Markus’ thirium pump.

Markus stopped painting and looked down at Simon. “Simon?”

Simon’s hand remained on Markus’ chest. “Did you know our hearts are compatible?” He felt Markus’ heart stutter at his words. He looked up at Markus meeting his eyes.

“In more ways than just a biocomponent,” Markus answered.

Simon moved his hand from Markus’ chest and dragged it up to his shoulder, then down his arm. Markus watched silently as Simon pulled him closer. “Kiss me,” he murmured.

Markus obliged and put down his paints. He took Simon’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Markus,” Simon whined, “You know what I mean.”

“Do I?” The other android gave a teasing smile and pressed a kiss to Simon’s other hand. His lips were tinted with blues and oranges.

“Yes, you do.” Markus hummed and kissed the top of Simon’s head. Simon let out a soft huff and reached up with a paint covered hand and tapped his lips. Markus laughed and finally kissed Simon. Unable to stop himself, Simon giggled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Markus waist. He hooked one of his legs around Markus’ drawing him closer. Simon tugged the edge of Markus’ shirt indicating he wanted it gone.

“Baby, color?” Markus asked taking a short step away.

“So very fucking green.” 

Markus laughed at Simon’s swear and shucked his shirt. He tossed it to the side and pressed himself against Simon. They boys resumed kissing and Simon could feel himself falling more in love with Markus. “Wait here, I have an idea.” 

Simon watched as Markus found a large blank canvas and placed it on the ground. Markus walked back to SImon. He felt his lover’s hands slide lower until he placed them under Simon’s legs and hoisted him up. Simon hooked his legs around Markus’ waist and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. “Markus,” he whispered, “we’re going to get paint everywhere.”

Markus smiled, “that’s the idea.” He lay Simon down on the white canvas and crawled over him. Wet paint from Simon smeared over the canvas.

Simon pushed his legs and filled Markus over so he was straddling him. “I think it’s only fair if you’re painted too.” 

Markus smiled and nodded his head in the direction of his abandoned paints. “Have at it, Simon.” Simon leaned over the best he could stretching to reach the paints. He dragged them over and dipped hi fingers in the paint.

“Simon, hang on.” Markus tapped Simon’s leg and the other android reluctantly got off while Markus shimmied out of his pants. He lay back down under Simon. “Okay.”

Simon grinned and drew a sloppy heart over Markus’. Markus took Simon’s hand fully coating it in paint. Maneuvering Simon’s hand he placed it on his own chest. Simon took the hint and ran his hand down Markus’ chest. Colorful streaks of reds and greens decorated Markus’ chest. Leaning down, he kissed Markus getting paint on his cheeks from where his hands were holding him. He breathed in Markus’ scent and sighed contently.

Markus gripped Simon’s thighs gently massaging them. Simon’s cheeks were dusted in blue as he felt himself becoming hard against Markus. “Simo-”

“Green.” He looked at down desperately at Markus, “Please?” Markus kept his eyes trained on Simon’s as he dipped his fingers under Simon’s waistband. The blonde whined softly feeling his lover’s hands grip his but like they were perfect loaves of bread.

“M-markus.” Simon let out a breath moan feeling Markus’ hand move from his ass to his penis.

“Is this okay?”

He nodded, “Y-yes. Very okay.” Markus rubbed his thumb over the slit making Simon gasp and throw his head back. The paint on Markus’ hand were acting as lubricant. It made him curious to see if his dick was going multicolored. It took all of Simon’s strength and willpower to stammer out, “M-markus, wait.”

Immediately, Markus removed his hand. His face was littered with concern. “Simon, are you okay? What is it?” 

His concern for Simon made his heart swell but he shook his head. “I’m okay. I promise, I just-” Simon got off Markus quickly shedding his underwear. He looked down and saw his dick painted in bright colors and leaking thirium based pre-cum. “Oh.” He flushed a hot blue not realizing how much the sight was going to turn him on.

Markus’ concern dissipated and he let out a soft laugh, glad that Simon was alright. Simon sat back on Markus kissing him deeply. He titled his chin up a bit for Markus to kiss his painted skin. “Color?” Markus murmured into his neck.

“Green.”

Markus’ nose nuzzled against his neck before he felt another wet kiss being placed. Simon let out a soft moan as Markus’ hands wandered up and felt his soft nipples. Markus pinched one gently and Simon threw his head back against Markus gasping with a shock of pleasure. Markus continued to tease Simon until the blonde android was panting with need.

“M-markus,” he whined, “please.”

“I’ve got you.” The pair shifted so Markus was between Simon’s legs. Simon’s felt like he ought to be ashamed of how easily he spread his legs fro Markus, but he trusted his boyfriend with everything he had.

“Color?”

“Still green.” Markus nodded and kissed Simon. Their tongues danced against each other mapping out mouths they know by heart. Markus’ hand dropped to Simon’s dick stroking it. Simon let out a soft moan bucking his hips against Markus’ hand. His arms latched around Markus’ neck pulling him close.

Simon could feel lis lubricant dripping out in obscene amounts. He needed Markus to touch him. “P-please, I need you. Markus, please.”

“Shit, Simon.” He felt Markus’ hot breath against this ear as he removed his hand from Simon’s dick. Markus’ reached down between Simon’s legs and prodded his hole.

“Markus.”

“I want you to be prepared, baby. I don’t to hurt you.”

Simon shook his head, “I trust you.” He tugged Markus close and kissed him just as Markus slipped finger into Simon’s entrance. Easing his finger in and out of Simon he wanted to make sure his boyfriend wouldn’t tear. Markus added a second finger aiming for the spot he knew would reduce his lover into a drooling mess. He found it easily and Simon let out a filthy moan that shot straight to both their dicks. He pressed hard against that spot and Simon toes curled with pleasure.

Markus removed his fingers and Simon whimpered with the loss but knew that Markus’ cock was going to be even better. Markus linked up his dick before sliding in. Both gasped overcome with sheer pleasure. Markus paused to let both catch their breaths before giving a slow thrust. Slow sex was Simon’s favorite and Markus loved to make their sex last. Markus and Simon’s skin retracted allowing for them to interface. Passion and love flowed between the two as they shared a connection that was unique to them and only them. Markus could feel the pleasure coursing through them.

“ _ I love you so much,”  _ Markus told him thrusting into Simon’s tight heat.

A jumbled, “ _ I love you”,  _ came from Simon’s pleasure crowded mind. There was too much going on but at the same time it wasn’t enough. He loved the feeling of being connected to Markus. He loved the all consuming act of love he was currently feeling.

_ “I-I M-markus!” _ Simon moaned loudly as he felt his climax approaching.

Markus reached down and stroked Simon’s dick,  _ “Go on, baby. I’ve got you. Come for me.” _

And he did. Loudly, messily, and moaning Markus’ name. Simon’s body spasmed as Markus fucked him through the aftershock.

_ “Simon,” _ Markus warned,  _ “I’m going to-” _

_ “Inside!” _ Simon gasped out,  _ “Inside me. Come inside me.” _

Markus felt his orgasm rip through him as he spilled into Simon. His warm cum filled Simon making the other android moan and shiver as it stimulated his over sensitive prostate. Markus pulled out of Simon and wrapped his arms around him. He ran his fingers through Simon’s hair whispering softly, “I love you so much. I’ve got you.” Simon wiggled as close as he could to Markus ignoring the feeling to rapidly cooling cum leaking out of him. “Baby, what’s your color?”

Simon hummed softly, “Green.”

 

\-----

 

Carl was running low on paints (no thanks to Markus and Simon) and had asked the boys to replenish his stock. _ “It’s a wonderful painting,” _ Carl had said when noticed the new painting,  _ “looking at it makes me believe that it was fueled with passion.”  _ Simon couldn’t make eye contact with Carl for a good couple days.

 

Leo ended up going with Simon and Markus to Bellini’s. While Simon was hoping it would be just him and Markus, Leo wasn’t bad company. They walked through the shopping center with Markus and Simon hand in hand.

“Simon?” Simon felt his blood freeze with the familiar voice.

**[^ Stress Levels 15%]**

“Simon, it is you!” Simon grabbed Markus’ hand and began walking faster.

**[^ Stress Levels 30%]**

Markus let himself be pulled and Leo sped up to match pace with them. “Who is that?” Leo asked taking a peek behind him.

“Simon, wait!” Francis began following them and pushing his way through the crowd.

**[^ Stress Levels 36%]**

“Someone- someone we don’t want to bump into,” Markus offered Leo. It was the only explanation he could give. Simon’s past was his own and it wasn’t his place to say.

Simon’s heart jumped when Leo asked, “Do you want me to make him go away?” He was tempted to say yes.

**[v Stress Levels 30%]**

Francis doubled his speed effectively making his way through the crowd. “Simon! Hang on!”

**[^ Stress Levels 50%]**

Markus answered for Simon, “Yes.” Leo suddenly stopped and turned as Francis caught up with them. Without a single hesitation his fist went flying and Francis it the ground with a yell and a broken nose. Markus and Simon stopped in shock. “Stop following us and get lost, asshole.”

**[^ Stress Levels 57%]**

Francis raised his hand to stop Leo from hitting him again. A crowd was beginning to draw. “Wait! Wait!” He caught his breath before continuing. “Simon, I’m sorry.” Simon’s heart stuttered with the words. It wasn’t the first time Francis had said them and Simon wondered if he actually meant them this time.

They watched as Francis stood and wiped blood from his face. “I’m sorry for what I did to you. You didn’t deserve it.”

“Saying sorry now doesn’t change what you did to me.” Simon replied. His voice was soft but he was proud that it didn’t waver.

“I know, I know.” Francis made his way to Simon as if he were a cornered animal.

**[^ Stress Levels 62%]**

“I never thought I’d see you again and I just… I saw you on the news helping to lead the rebellion and… When I saw you I needed to tell you that I’m sorry.” Francis was now standing in front of Simon. 

Simon clutched at Markus tightly. He could smell the alcohol and knew Francis was high. The man hadn’t changed at all.

**[^ Stress Levels 70%]**

“Simon,” Markus spoke inside his mind, “your stress levels are too high. Let’s leave.”

Simon silently agreed and took a step back. Francis’ hand shot out and grabbed Simon roughly.

**[^ Stress Levels 90%]**

“Hey,” Markus stepped between Francis and Simon forcing Francis to let go of Simon. “Back away.” Leo stepped closer ready to break up a fight if needed.

Francis’ eyes darked. His calm persona was gone. “Are you his fucking whore now?”

**[^ Stress Levels 100%]**

**[̸̗̅̈̅̋Ṡ̴͖̫̗̳̜͋̚͘͘ͅe̵̳͍͈̞͈̱̔̚ľ̵̨̡̙͎̟̦͊͊͜f̵̱͇̊-̵̱̐̈́͘D̵̫̙͎̭̑̍͂̎͠e̴̘̣̩̭̓́̋͑s̴̮̾̉t̸̜̲̥͕̗̫͂ŗ̸͉͍̦̹̱̔̍̏̓͊͝͝ũ̶̜̦̯̰̅͑c̶̢̲̙̜̪̻̾̒̈́t̶͇͍̖̞͂̎̔͝]̶̢̰͇͔͕̔**

**G̴̼̟̭̖̜̤͌̂͝ͅe̶̘̼̲̫̯̕t̶̫͎̐ ̵̨̠̞̈́̆a̵͎͒̈́͝w̷̭̲̱̼̏͑̄a̸̢̹̼̤͑̽ÿ̸̱̜́͋̎̿̑̕.̴̧͙̹͇͎̄̋͗̓͝ͅͅ ̵̰͔̬̻̭́̃͜**

**G̶͙͎̹͔̀̃̐̾ė̸̪̝̻̇ț̴̬̦̫̃̋̏͑͝͝ ̷̛̤̱̈́̄̃̈́͘A̴̛̰͔͆̍̑̀͛̇͜͝w̶̼̝̉̈́̚͝͝ą̷͖̦̜̗̓y̵̥͖̙̾̈̅͆̒̿̎͘.̷̥̋̈̕**

**G̵̣͙͎̟͛̾ͅẼ̷̪̭̆̃͆͠T̵͈͓͇͂̓͗͆̚ ̸̗͆Ā̶̧͓̥̽̎͛͜͠W̴̟͍͍̤̋͐̒A̸̠͐͋̽Y̷̢̨̦̺̣͐͒̈.̶͖̎̈́͌̓͗**

 

Simon broke away from Markus and ran. He need to go away. He needed to go away and die. Memories of being trapped in his programming, the pain of being being. The constant abuse. The rape and cutting. ̸E̸v̴e̶r̸y̶t̶h̴i̷n̸g̷ ̵w̴a̴s̶ ̴t̵o̶o̴ ̷m̸u̶c̶h̸.̸ ̵T̵o̸o̴ ̷M̸u̸c̶h̸.̵ ̶T̵o̴O̴ ̸m̵U̸C̴h̸ ̵t̵o̴ ̷h̵a̴n̵d̵l̸e̵.̸

Simon heard his name being screamed but he blocked it out. He just needed to escape. Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒.̷͎͘ Simon saw a broken bottle laying on the side of the road. It was just what he needed. He snatched it up without a single hesitation and dug the glass into his arm. O̶̗̜̦͌ư̶̡̎͋t̶̡͆̓.̸̭̺̰͖̒̓̿ ̸̙̘̃̓͗̚Ó̶̢͚̳̲͠Ŭ̷͔̟̫t̶̪̍.̷̰̘͔͔ ̸̥̮̤̉̽̔͛Ŏ̴̢̝̃͂Ṷ̷̰̑̏͘T̸͎̪̒͒.̴̡̗̦́̈́͝ ̵̧̜͔͋͐ͅ

Thirium flowed freely and in large rivers. It was flowing but it still wasn’t enough. N̶̼͇̩̈́̋ͅö̶̪̺́̋ͅẗ̴̮̬̗͔́͌͑͘ ̴̋ͅe̷̗̙̝̽n̵̲͚̱̈́͝o̴̰̲͗̇͊ủ̷̢̲̻̣g̷̫̈́h̴̥͂.̴͎̳͒ ̷̔ͅN̷̥̪̰͋͝Ô̷̠͙̙͈͐͝t̸̬̚͝ ̶̮͈͐̅̊͝e̸̯͉̘͛̉͊̌ņ̶̲͖͍̓̓͋̉ŏ̵̧̻̭͒̀ů̶̖̱͌̌g̸͚̣̽͛̽͘ͅh̴̛̬͚̏͋͌.̴̭̪̹̩̍̈́̚ ̶͛͒̅͝ͅN̷̨̛̲̪̈O̶̫̫̙̊̿̈́̋Ṭ̸͍͔̯̔ ̴̨̰̈́̓̕ě̶̟̺̳ń̷̺̰̪̋̎o̵͓͐̒ṷ̶̄̍ğ̸̙͕̎̋͝ḩ̵̑͊̓̽.̷̙̝̤͕̊ ̶͓̘͉̉N̶̢͙̹͚͠O̷̠̍̀͠T̸͚̪͍̻́̌͠͝ ̶͓̺͍͛͠E̴̝̙͌̄n̵̰̻͔̋̉̏ŏ̵̙̬̈́ṷ̴̞͑̇͜͝g̵̛̫͇͈͔͊̎ḧ̶̲̠́͂͘.̷̮͎̀̈ͅ ̴̼̣̂͘N̵͔͝Ò̵̺̘͍̹̈͠T̵̛̞̠͈̃͝ ̵̣͚͑͋̍ͅE̷̡̟͆͝N̵̯̫̭̑ơ̵̭͎̄͌̄ǘ̸̢̦̃̚g̶̢͓͈̚͠h̸̩̿̉.̵̳͗ ̸͇͈̩͚̏͌̂N̷̢̬̯̰͐O̸̩̜͌̓T̶̩͐̇̋̒ ̶̺͍̤̯̃̀̔Ě̵̥̠́Ņ̸͙͙͆̽O̸̪̼̿U̷͉̎ģ̵̮̓̐h̵̨̨.̶̥͖̕ ̷͈̪̏̅͐Ǹ̷̟̙̺Ó̵͇͖̟͂T̷̨͔̖̥͐̽ ̸̗̪̝̭͊͂̔Ę̵͚̩̰͠N̷͉̂O̸̞̐̓͑Ú̷̥̖̖̐̃̾G̴̯͓̾̇ḧ̴̹͙̞́͗̚.̷̡̦͍̀̈́ ̶̲̓̈́̉N̸͎̅̈́̕O̵̡̱̻̳͊͂͝T̷̰͌̾ ̷͍͙͎̀̑̄E̸̜̞̮̍̇̽͝Ṇ̶̠͒̑O̵͉̺̺̎̈̎ͅǗ̶̢͚ͅG̷͖̮̓̌Ĥ̶͙̫̣͐͘͘.̷̤́͒̄́ Simon dug the glass harder and harder into his skin-

 

“SIMON!” Markus let out an agonized scream as he rounded the corner to see Simon on his knees and digging at his arms with a broken bottle. Thirium was everywhere. There was so much blood spilled in such a short amount of time.

Markus threw himself at Simon forcing the bottle out of his hands and throwing it far, far away from him. Simon screamed and struggled to get away from Markus. To grab the bottle and end it all. His stress levels remaining at 100%.

Markus held Simon tightly making sure to lock his arms in place so the other android couldn’t escape and hurt himself. “Simon, Simon, it’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you! You’re okay! You’re safe.” Out of the corner of his eye he saw Leo running up but staying a short distance away.

“He’s gone,” Leo reported, “the police came.”

Markus nodded and continued to cradle Simon in his arms. “Did you hear that, love? He’s gone. He’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore. I’m here. It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ve got you. You’re okay.”

Simon doesn’t hear a single word of what Markus has said or is saying. His head is full of static and old memories which keep replaying and replaying. It feels like he’s living them all over again and he can’t get rid of them. He hates the feeling of the arms pinning him down. They’re Francis’ arms, he knows they are. They’ve got to be. He isn’t sure of anything anymore. Francis’ dirty words echo inside his head.  _ “Are you fucking his whore now?” _ Ẅ̵̨̖̱́͒͜h̵̲͖͛̐̐o̶̻̞̺̐̉r̷̩̱͚̯̀ę̶̺͍̓̈́̈́̐.̴͖͍̇ ̶͎͖̿̽̿̊W̷̪̊̍̎H̵̨̞͝ỏ̵̡̱̟͊͗r̵͚͖̳͐̐̾͋ͅë̵̻̘̻̤́̾̐.̴͚̮͆̌̂̕ ̸̲̊͋͑̏W̸̰͌̔͋H̴͈̑̈͐Ǫ̷̼̐͂̆R̵̛̩͉̥̳̔e̴̢̅̏͒.̴̖̥̔̈́͜ ̴̮̙̝̏̈́W̵̧͚̥̠̒͂̊H̶̼̺͔̃͜O̶̰̙̤̕R̶̢͎̯̱͐̂Ë̵̦̥͋̚.̸͍͈̻̠̂̃ He hates the word. ̶̛̠̹͒͐̕H̶̛͈̖̀͑̅ͅȩ̶͙̿̈̋ ̵̛̖̪h̵̛̫́a̶̢̡̪̣͛̀̅͝t̸̪̑̾̓e̸̮̺s̴̜͈̣͗̎̃͜ ̸̤̊į̴̦̚t̸̠̮̥͂͋̇.̸͈͖̉ ̶̤͑H̶͔͗͜E̸̞̅̂͂͝ ̶̻̑͛̾h̶͙̄̿̒a̷̡̛̭̅t̷̪͒̆̈́̎ẽ̵̢̢̻͖̿̓̾ş̵̞̪̂̂͘ ̵̦̮̳̹ỉ̷͙̺̺̍͠ṭ̶̳̞̋̐.̸͚̮͈͐͐́̿ ̶̧̢͇̝̓͑͒̌H̶̼͐E̸̝̠̾̋͝ ̷̜̲́̈́̿H̴͉̟ä̷͈́̓̀ẗ̸͎́ẻ̵̖̮̃s̷̺̖̟̏́̈͗ ̵̟̗̉̆i̴̠͌͆ṯ̷̯̺̈.̴̳̭̣̮͑ ̴̧̪̼̭̆̽̏H̶̙̩͕̉̒̑Ě̷̪͎̥̓̀̽ ̸͉̿H̸͎̬̱̑̄Ã̷̹̅͛ț̸e̶̢̲̰̐̂͑̕͜s̶̺̫̐͋ ̶̙̓͝ͅi̴̟͊͋̀t̶͕͝.̵̤̥̅̌̏ ̷͉̭̗̻̊̾̔H̸͚͙͂̓Ĕ̵̓̇͒ͅ ̶̜̲͍̏H̶̢̨̪̓̔Ả̴͖̦͗̾̐Ṫ̷̢͔͎̑̄ë̶͉̮̝́̿́ͅṡ̸̛̯̮̮̓̚ ̸̘͓̏̉̐͝ḯ̷̢̗͌̿͜ť̸̙̦̗.̸̧̥̔͠ ̷̗̫̝̄H̴̙̃E̴̹͋̈́̌ ̷̻͕̐̔͝H̴̲̓̽̃Ȁ̸̱̗̫̣̽̂T̶̬̪͔̒̈͐̚E̴̝̭̓͠s̸̘̠̆̓̚͝ ̸̜̋̓̆i̷̙͙̽͊t̵͔̥̜̎͊̓̄.̴͇̱͎̪̇̅̈́͝ ̶̤̤̚H̸̨͎̜̖́̏͝E̸͉̅ ̷͍̩̀̽̌͑H̵̖̬̋Ȁ̶͖̍͒̒͜Ṱ̸̙̠̏͑E̵̛͎̳̗̋̌̈S̶̺͈̳̔̅͘̚ ̷̛̦̦̬͙͌͋͑ḭ̸̼̓͋̔̌ť̷͇͉̝͓̽̑͝.̸̛̥̈́͑͝ ̸̢͕̮̤̒͆͘H̸͔̦̔̊̎̓Ę̴̢̺͗̓̊̐ ̴̧̻̍̊͘H̸̰̬͇̚ͅÁ̵̡̼͚̌̓T̷̳͈͑̉Ḙ̵͖̹͎͒͛̾̚S̸̱̏̕ ̴̗̩͙̝̍͂Ḯ̶̫̖̠͐͠t̷̼̎̆͝.̵̧̛̙̄͐̕ ̷͔̈́͐̅Ḫ̶͗E̵̡̻͆̆ ̸̝̮̩͒̑Ḣ̴̯̣͝A̷̧͇͙̩̎̾͊͝T̶̙͔͚̒Ẻ̷̢̳̱̈́̃͠S̸͖͋ ̴̧̗̬̣͐̒̊̏I̴͍̮̠͕̓̄̚̚T̵̨̛̐̉̊.̴̫͙̐̍̾̋ͅ ̸̛̻͎̜̥͗̓Simon can’t function anymore. He needs to escape. Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ He needs to die. D̶͉͍̘̼͂͑͘͝i̸̮̝̚e̵͓̤͕͆͆̏̉.̷̗̼̠̌ ̶̪̠̓̈Ḓ̸̡͚͌̎̐I̵̦̱͂̈́̔̕ę̸͖͍̔.̴̞̇̉ͅ ̶̯̍͒̈́̚͜D̴̲̗̦̠Ǐ̶̪̈͜E̵̥͇̻̯̍.̴̈́̈́͜

̷̟̍

Simon lets out a choked sob. His blood steadily drains around him and he hopes that it’ll kill him fast. He doesn't want to be here anymore. He doesn't want to live anymore. He can’t. He can’t live knowing that Francis is here. He’s coming after him. The only way to escape Francis is death.  Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ He has to die. Simon has to die. D̶͉͍̘̼͂͑͘͝i̸̮̝̚e̵͓̤͕͆͆̏̉.̷̗̼̠̌ ̶̪̠̓̈Ḓ̸̡͚͌̎̐I̵̦̱͂̈́̔̕ę̸͖͍̔.̴̞̇̉ͅ ̶̯̍͒̈́̚͜D̴̲̗̦̠Ǐ̶̪̈͜E̵̥͇̻̯̍.̴̈́̈́͜

Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ “Simon.” Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ 

 

Markus’ voice suddenly cuts through the jumbled memories. Markus. That’s right. Markus. Simon recognizes his lover’s voice and reaches for it. He  _ needs  _ to hear his voice again.

Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ **“Simon.**       **It’s okay.** ”Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋

Simon reaches for Markus voice focusing on it. The other android’s voice pushes everything else away. 

Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋“I’ **m here. You’re okay**.” Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛  “ **Simon, I’ve got you. I’m here.** ” Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ “It’s okay. You’re okay. **You’re safe. I have you.** ” Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ ̴͇̽Ę̸̿C̵͇̃S̶̠͝A̵͓p̶̠͘ē̵̦.̶̨̛ ̵͒ͅÈ̷̘S̴̟̑C̴̲͛A̵̫̓P̷͉̐ê̵̞.̸͔̓ ̸̪͊E̶̤͑Ś̷̨C̶͉̅Ȃ̷̡P̸͈͌E̶͔̒ “ **Simon, I love you. I love you so much.** You’re perfect.” Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ.̸̬͂ ̸̧̅E̷͈̋S̸̜͝Ć̸̯à̷̰p̸̞͊e̴͇͑.̸̖͋ **“I promise you’re safe.”** Ĕ̷͉ṣ̸̎c̸̱̒a̸͈̓p̴̨͂e̴̘̾.̸͇̈́ ̸̺̈́E̷̜̒S̵̲̄c̷̞̈́a̷͈̔p̷̤̈ê̵ͅ **“Simon, you’re okay. You’re okay. I have you. You’re safe. I’m here. I love you.”**

 

Simon finally recognized the arms around him. They’re Markus’ arms. “Markus,” he muttered softly, “Markus.” Markus had deactivated his arms making sure Simon knew that he was being held by someone who loved him.

**[v Stress Levels 90%]**

**[v Stress Levels 85%]**

**[Temporary Shutdown Required]**

**[Multiple BioComponents Damaged]**

**[Running Self-Repair]**

**[Temporary Shutdown Initiated]**

 

**\-----**

 

**[Restart Complete]**

It was evening when Simon opened his eyes and found himself in his bed. The first thing her notices was that Markus sat beside him holding his hand. His eyes were intently watching Simon assessing his stress levels. 

“Simon?” He whispered softly. His grip on the PL600 fractionally tightened as if he were afraid that Simon were going to slip away.

“How long was I out?”

“A few hours.” 

Simon nodded assessing his current state. He noticed bandages on his arms. Thick, heavy, and stained blue. “They bleeding was too much for your self-repair. We had to force the bleeding to stop before…” Markus trailed off and took a deep breath, “Simon, I was so scared.”

“I’m sorry,” Simon mumbled. He turned his head away from Markus. There was so much guilt eating up at him. If only he’d self-destructed then-

“Don’t.” Markus cut off this train of thought, “Don’t be sorry. Don’t ever be sorry.” His hand reached out gently cupping Simon’s face. “I was scared to lose you. Seeing you like that… I… I was terrified that I couldn’t protect you. It felt like I was back on Stratford Tower and I was powerless to help.”

Simon placed his hand over Markus’ keeping his hand against his cheek. “You weren’t powerless.” He let his skin deactivate allowing Markus to see what was running through his mind. The way that Markus’ voice grounded him and helped him to calm down. Simon let it through how much he loved Markus’ voice. How  _ safe  _ and  _ loved  _ he felt when Markus was around. “ _ I love you, Markus.” _ Their skin returned and Simon looked up into Markus’ eyes. 

Markus leaned down pressing their foreheads together. “I love you, too.”

Simon tugs Markus a little signifying he wanted them to lie together. Markus took the hint and climbed in next to Simon. He pulled his boyfriend close and pressed a soft kiss to Simon’s lips. “I love you. I don’t think I say it enough. I love you.”

Simon smiled bat Markus, “You say it plenty and I always love it. Like I love you.” Markus gave a soft laugh and pressed his lips against Simon’s again. Simon knew he would never tire of feeling Markus’ lips against his own.

“Si…” Markus pulled away his voice lowering, “We do need to talk about what happened.”

Simon shut his eyes and tightened his grip on Markus. It wasn’t like Markus  _ didn’t  _ know Simon’s past. He’d told Markus (well, interfaced really) mostly on accident. And instead of being met with fear and rejection, Markus had simply gathered Simon into his arms and told him he loved him.

**[^ Stress Levels 40%]**

Makus squeezed him back, “Not right now, if you don’t want to. But you can’t keep it inside.”

“Now,” Simon took a deep breath, “Yes, now. I hand do this.” He felt Markus rub his arm gently. “I thought… I thought he really changed when he apologized.” Simon was bad at this. He was trying to hard to keep his emotions in check but it was hard with Markus there. Comforting him and silently letting him know that he was there. “I felt myself slipping… I wanted it to be true, I wanted him to be better.” Simon briefly wondered if Markus was angry with him for wanting Francis to be a changed man. He voiced it, “Please don’t be mad.”   
Markus was startled with Simon’s beg, “Simon, no. I’m not mad. I’m not mad at all. Don’t ever think that. He was someone you cared about, still care about. Simon, you see the best in people and you always have. It’s not wrong that you want him to change.”

“I really thought he had and then-” Simon started crying. He hated crying. He had done it so often that crying in front of Markus was embarrassing. He felt weak, small, and pathetic. “-he called me a  _ whore.”  _ His fingers latched onto Markus’ shirt crushing the fabric in tight fists. “I  _ hate  _ that word. I hate it so much.”

Markus pulled Simon close pressing his blonde head against his chest. He didn’t say anything; knew he didn’t need to. Markus knew Simon well enough that he knew that all Simon needed right now was to be held. And that’s exactly what he did. He held Simon while he cried and soaked his shirt with tears.

Finally, the sobs subsided and Simon nuzzled closer to Markus. “Can we just sleep?” He whispered. He was emotionally exhausted and wanted nothing more than to stay in Markus’ arms forever. Simon felt Markus nod before moving his hand to cup Simon’s face. Their skin deactivated and Simon felt a rush of emotions flowing into him. Markus’ love covered him like a blanket shielding him from the pain. Things, he now understood, wouldn’t get better overnight. But the would get better. And Markus was going to make sure he was there every step of the way. A single thought echoed in his mind before drifting off to sleep, “ _ I love you, Simon.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh it's done! Or is it? I have ideas for a sequel but I'm not sure if y'all would want to read it. Let me know :)
> 
> Thank you sooo much everyone for leaving your kudos and comments!
> 
> Hey, can I just give a HUGE thank you to those of you who commented (especially those of you who commented on every chapter) y'all are the ones who keep me going!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! Let me know if y'all want to read more.


End file.
